Cuéntame una historia ¡Que no sea de terror!
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: Drew y May deciden salir una noche y dejar a su pequeña a cargo de una niñera... una que sabe contar historias que, según él, son de auténtico terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuéntame una historia... ¡Que no sea de terror!**  
[Contestshipping/Cookieshipping(?)]

Drew y May se encontraban felices porque después de mucho tiempo por fin podrían pasar una velada a solas, era verdad que nada les daba más dicha que los paseos en el parque con la pequeña June, o esos esporádicos viajes a las playas de Hoenn, pero a veces los achacaba la nostalgia de los días de noviazgo en los que podían adentrarse en los bosques por un largo tiempo...

El problema siempre era ver quién se quedaba a cuidar a su pequeña, era increíble que en la ciudad existiera una guardería para pokémon pero no para niños y los padres de ambos vivían lejos de su nuevo hogar; Max había decidido seguir los pasos de Ash por lo que siempre se encontraba de viaje, y en lo que respectaba al joven de cabello color azabache, bueno... posiblemente ni siquiera se encontraba en la región sino en un universo paralelo (y a sabiendas de las extrañas cosas que le ocurrían, había posibilidades de ello...). Al final la lista se reducía a una persona, una que milagrosamente dijo que sí.

Sonó el timbre y fue la joven dama quien abrió gustosa. Como su extraño ritual lo marcaba, dejó el abrigo en el perchero, saludó a May de beso y con Drew simplemente se limitó a hacerle un ademán y a decirle que le sorprendía que no se estuviese quedando calvo ya. Y como siempre, le respondió que él era el 'anciano' que debía empezarse a preocuparse por la cabellera. Antes de poder contrarrestar la bienvenida, una criaturita de pelo castaño claro -casi rubio-, ojos verdes, piel blanquecina y una pijama en forma de Teddiursa que él mismo le había diseñado, bajó la escaleras.

—¡Tío Harley! —gritó felizmente la niña abrazando la pierna del coordinador.

—June, cariño, ¡mira cuánto has crecido! Me alegra ver que no te vas a quedar tan chaparra como tu mamá —una pequeña gota se deslizó por la cabeza de May mientras que una vena roja sobresalía de la de su marido.

—Trataremos de estar aquí antes de las diez, tiene que irse a dormir mucho antes de eso —dijo Drew haciendo aquel gesto con el cabello que lo caracterizaba de más joven.

—Claro, no voy a dejar que a esta preciosura le salgan ojeras.

—Tío Harley... ¿Cuándo tendré sobrinitos para jugar?

—Eh... linda, no creo que eso pase pronto... o nunca —murmuró entre dientes.

—Obvio no si sigue saliendo con hombres —secreteó Drew.

—No seas así, amor; yo creo que todavía sigue dolido de que Solidad lo haya dejado por Robert, pero ya verás que en cuanto se sienta mejor se conseguirá una buena mujer.

Drew y May habían olvidado su extraordinaria cualidad para poder escuchar todas las conversaciones que lo involucraban y de no haber estado la niña presente no se hubiese limitado a irse contra ellos sólo con palabras.

—No vas a necesitar sobrinitos porque esos granu... digo, tus papis van a ir a _comprarte_ un hermanito —atinó a decir no sin antes voltear y sacarles la lengua a ambos.

—¿De verdad? Mami, papi, ¿puedo ir a escogerlo?

—N... No, mi amor, creo que aún es muy pronto como para 'comprarte' uno; tu 'tío' no sabe de lo que habla —explicó May tratando de apaciguar la situación aunque tampoco se resistió a regresarle el gesto.

—Como sea, se nos hace tarde. June, sabemos que te portarás bien así que vigila que Harley sea quien no haga diabluras.

—¡Está bien, papi! - contestó la niña mientras su excéntrico niñero sonreía forzadamente despidiéndose de la pareja.

—Por fin se fueron. Bueno, mi niña, es hora de que te entretengas un poco... ¡Wiggly, preciosura, sal y demuestra cómo ganamos la copa en Florestia! —el orejudo pokémon apareció y efectuó la última rutina ensayada. Al terminar, June aplaudió muy fuerte al ver tan magnífica presentación.

Tras el pequeño show, estuvieron viendo televisión, uno de esos programas del mundo del espectáculo que a él le encantaba pero que con toda seguridad los padres de la niña no le autorizarían ver. Al finalizar, fueron al comedor donde Harley le sirvió unas galletas que él mismo había horneado antes y un vaso de leche.

—¡Están riquísimas! Cuando sea grande, yo también quiero hacer unas así.

Una gran sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del coordinador y unas lágrimas de Totodile comenzaron a desfilar por sus mejillas.

-¿¡Ver...Verdad que sí!? ¡Ay, me hace tan feliz saber que tú sí saliste con buen gusto! A saber de dónde lo sacaste... Pero no hay nada mejor que escuchar buenos cumplidos —contempló a la niña y puso la mano sobre su cabeza—. Si tan sólo tu madre hubiese dicho lo mismo hace veinte años...

June miró con desconcierto esa mirada nostálgica que apuntaba a mucho tiempo atrás, pero pronto regresó a la normalidad y alegó que ya era hora de irse a acostar si era que deseaba llegar a grande teniendo un cutis tan perfecto como el suyo. Subieron hasta su habitación, prendió su lamparita en forma de Chinchou y acomodó sus cobijas de tal modo que no fuera a pasar frío.

—Tío Harley... ¿Me cuentas una historia? Porfa, di que sí.

—No puedo negarte ese favor después de tan bello cumplido, así que —apagó la luz y sacó una linterna que puso bajo su ahora tétrica mirada—… será mi mejor relato.

Espantada, June se ocultó bajo sus cobijas.

—¡Pero que no sea de terror! —Harley rió al ver que había salido igual de asustadiza que May.

—Oh, está bien, creo que ya sé qué contarte, aunque en realidad sí se trata de una historia terrorífica para mí. Te contaré sobre las penas del príncipe Cacturne por la doncella Skitty. Verás, había una vez...


	2. Chapter 2

Había una vez, en una región muy lejana, un hermoso y apuesto príncipe; era el Cacturne más talentoso, bello e inteligente de todos...

—Pero tío Harley, los Cacturne no son apuestos... ¡Son tenebrosos!

—¿¡Qué!? Eso... ¡Eso te lo dijo May! ¿Verdad? ¡Pero ella qué sabe! ¿Acaso crees que esta preciosura puede dar miedo? —gritó sacando a su pokémon y casi estrellándolo de frente a la cara de la niña que de ver tan cercano al tipo planta-siniestro comenzó a llorar—. ¡Tranquila, no llores! June, míralo bien.

La pequeña intentó contener su llanto para observar a tan singular criatura, el pokémon sonrió cerrando los ojitos, así no se veía tan malvado.

—Supongo que no fue tu culpa espantarte, verás, eso mismo le pasaba al príncipe...

Por alguna tonta razón, todos en el reino pensaban que los Cacturne eran siniestros y aterradores; por eso al pasar, muchos pokémon huían despavoridos. Algunas veces, el temor que causaba hacía que el príncipe se sintiera importante y poderoso, pero otras tantas... un poco solitario. Un buen día, se le ocurrió una fantástica idea: si mostraba ser gentil con el pokémon más alegre del reino, todos verían lo bueno que era en el fondo y así lo amarían y le dirían cosas buenas tal y como merecía.

Puso todo su empeño en hornear las mejores galletas que jamás hubiese preparado y después de esclavizarse toda la mañana haciéndolo obtuvo el resultado perfecto. "Nadie podrá resistirse a ellas" pensó. Caminó y caminó buscando a quién ofrecer tal manjar, pero ningún pokémon le parecía digno de ello. Llegó a la orilla cerca del mar y por fin la encontró... Se trataba de una Skitty. La pequeña gatita rosa no se encontraba sola, con ella estaba su hermano Ralts y sus amigos Pikachu y Mudkip.

—Pero si era un Skitty, ¿por qué su hermano era un Ralts?

—¡Ay, estos niños de ahora no tienen imaginación! ¡Porque es un cuento! Como sea...

Cacturne muy amablemente se acercó a saludar.

"Ho... Hola... No había visto un pokémon tan encantador por aquí; Skitty, supongo, todo un placer conocerte" dijo galantemente esperando recibir un gran alago. "Oh, muy amable de tu parte" contestó alegremente la gatita. "¿Y tú eres?"

Cacturne puso una gran cara de sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera quién era si se trataba del pokémon más reconocido de la región? Se calmó pensando que quizá Skitty venía de otro lugar y acababa de llegar. "Oh, lo siento, olvidé presentarme, como soy muy popular por aquí generalmente no hay necesidad. Soy el príncipe Cacturne". Skitty miró con asombro al ver que se trataba de la realeza, pero como buena plebeya no entendió cómo debía comportarse. "¿No eres algo tenebroso como para ser un príncipe?" Preguntó haciendo que Cacturne enfureciera, pero él sí tenía modales y guardó la compostura para demostrar su gentileza. "Sí... Algo así dicen, pero no importa... ¿Quieres una galleta? Yo mismo las hornee". El pokémon rosado tomo una agradeciendo la amabilidad de su invitado, él supuso que diría que lo único que podía superar ese sabor era mi... digo... su dulzura... ¿Y sabes qué dijo?

"Oye, no están tan mal".

¿Tan mal? ¿¡TAN MAL!? Cacturne huyó furioso después de semejante insulto y juró que se vengaría de ella.

—No entiendo —interrumpió la niña—, Skitty no le dijo ninguna grosería, es Cacturne el que se portaba mal.

—Tienes que entender que para él sí fue una grosería, porque aquellas galletas tenían la esperanza de que otros pokémon pudieran ver que no era lo que todos pensaban, por eso le dolió tanto el comentario... Él sólo quería que por una vez en la vida alguien le dijera algo lindo de forma sincera... Lástima que esa tonta nunca lo supo...

—¿Y por qué simplemente no le pregunto que si quería ser su amigo y ya?

—Eso fue porque... ¡Oye, déjame continuar con el cuento!... Gracias.

En aquel lugar, los pokémon mostraban sus habilidades en una gala de exhibición y también luchaban entre ellos.

—¡Concursos!

—Sí, los pokémon también obtenían lindos listones para demostrar que eran los mejores de la competición.

Tal y como sospechaba, Skitty había llegado con la intención de participar en ellos; de ahí que el príncipe ideó un plan para hacer que se regresara llorando a casa: se ganaría la confianza de Ralts para que le confiara algún secreto de su hermana y en medio del combate lo haría público para que todos se rieran de ella.

—¡Eso es muy malvado! Ese Cacturne me cae mal —infló sus cachetes como un Jigglypuff.

—En retrospectiva creo que tienes razón, aunque en aquel entonces tenía como todo el sentido del mundo, pero prosigo...

Cacturne puso en marcha su plan durante el combate contra su rosada contrincante y estuvo a punto de funcionar, Skitty casi se pone a llorar, pero sus amiguitos comenzaron a apoyarla desde las gradas, dándole el ánimo para seguir y de alguna manera logró vencer en combate al príncipe. No podía creerlo, vencido ante una novata; todo el resentimiento que ya le guardaba creció enormemente y ya no buscaría una simple venganza... ¡Buscaría destruirla!

—¡Pobre Skitty! Alguien tiene que darle una lección... Y un puñetazo... ¡Así y así!

—¡No brinques en la cama, June!

Pensó y pensó en muchas cosas para deshacerse de ella, no tardó en darse cuenta en que sus amigos no sabían mucho sobre los pokémon del lugar ni mucho menos sobre las reglas de los concursos, así que no sería difícil mentirle al respecto para que perdiera en la próxima competición. Pasó el tiempo y se volvieron a encontrar, claro está que ella no había olvidado el 'pequeño' incidente anterior.

"¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!" acuso la pequeñaja. "Seguro que ni siquiera eres un príncipe porque ellos son buenos y tú eres un tramposo de lo peor" gritó. El tipo planta usó llanto falso para fingir su pena. "Lo siento mucho, a veces los tipo siniestro podemos ser un poquito temperamentales, ¡pero te juro que estoy muy arrepentido de mis malas acciones! ¡Oh Skitty, tu eres tan linda y tierna y sé que la pureza de tu corazón podrá perdonar a este solitario e incomprendido Cacturne!". Tomó con delicadeza sus afelpadas patitas y la miró a los ojos preguntándole si lo perdonaba.

—¿Y le dijo que sí y se besaron y fueron muy felices por siempre?

—Sí... ¡ESPERA... NO! ¡CARIÑO, POR FAVOR YA NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

Skitty le dijo que sí pensando que le decía la verdad, obviamente no hubo besos ni nada porque ella pensaba que Cacturne podía llegar a ser... urgh... un amiguito o algo así. Y como se supone que los amigos se apoyan, le dio un par de consejos para su próxima presentación... Consejos falsos obviamente.

—¡Vaya dolor de cabeza!

El verdadero dolor de cabeza estaba tras ellos ya que un Roselia que acababa de llegar a la ciudad había escuchado toda la conversación. La florecilla no era ningún novato y sabía que Cacturne mentía, pero no se tomó la molestia de intervenir. "Umm, es mejor que se dé cuenta por sus propios medios" pensó.

—Qué pokémon tan feo, si yo estuviera ahí hubiera ayudado a Skitty —Harley volvió a lanzar otra carcajada ya que la niña no se había percatado de quiénes eran los verdaderos protagonistas de su relato y estaba seguro que sus padres le habían contado una historia aún más fantasiosa sobre cómo se habían conocido.

—Esta vez te concedo la razón, ese Roselia es todo un zopenco.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante la fase preliminar, Skitty tuvo muchos problemas para vencer a su oponente y sólo pudo calificar por mera suerte, aunque en último lugar de la tabla. Al darse cuenta que la habían engañado de nuevo, fue donde Cacturne furiosa. El astuto pokémon volvió a fingir pena excusándose en que él había oído esa información y que juraba que era cierta; sonrió y le dijo que para compensarla le daría un maravilloso consejo que le haría ganar sin lugar a dudas en la siguiente ronda... Usar el movimiento ayuda sin cesar. Los ojos de Skitty tintinearon de felicidad, ¡su ataque favorito le conseguiría la victoria!

En eso, se oyó una voz con un tono serio a sus espaldas murmurando: "Si yo fuera tú no haría eso, cualquier novato sabe que usar un mismo ataque varias veces seguidas te restará puntos". La gatita puso una gran expresión de sorpresa al ver que le acaban de mentir pero antes de poder expresar su coraje, la rosa continuó: "Vaya, si en verdad no sabías eso, no me sorprende que también hubieses caído con la mentira anterior", terminó haciendo una pose bastante vanidosa. Skitty volcó todo su coraje hacia el otro pokémon. "¿Sabías que me estaban mintiendo y no dijiste nada? ¡Eso te vuelve alguien peor!"

Cacturne que era súper listo aprovechó el mal inicio de esa relación a su favor para confundirla aún más. "No le hagas caso a esa flor presumida, está celoso por no haber sido quien reciba un consejo del magnífico príncipe Cacturne". Decir eso de un modo tan confidente y poniendo su pata sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, la hizo sentir segura y respaldada. Al ver que no le haría caso, Roselia se marchó con cara de pocos amigos exclamando "como quieras".

En el concurso, Skitty comenzó a usar el movimiento ayuda una y otra vez, cosa que comenzó a restarle puntos, su contrincante aprovechó para asestarle un buen golpe y casi la deja fuera del combate, pero una vez más, por mera suerte, uno de los ataques de ayuda resultó ser súper efectivo contra el rival haciendo que pasara a la siguiente ronda por un pelo de Toxicroak.

—¿Y Skitty ganó el concurso porque confiaba en sí misma?

—¡Pero por supuesto que... no! En la siguiente ronda, Skitty se enfrentó a Roselia y perdió de forma aplastante.

—¡Rattatas!

—Pero todo se paga en esta vida y al final Roselia terminó perdiendo ante un Milotic aún más feo y presumido... ¡Un horrendo Milotic roba-amantes!—gritó enfurecido el coordinador que rápidamente tuvo que hacer como que tosía para que June no empezara a hacer preguntas incómodas—. Ejemm, Roselia no era un buen perdedor y prefirió retirarse del lugar una vez que terminó el evento. Camino a su camerino se encontró a lo lejos a Skitty, pensó que estaría muy triste por haber perdido así, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella se encontraba entrenando junto con Pikachu y Mudkip.

"Tal vez ese Roselia tiene razón y aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero ese no es motivo para estar triste, practicaré mucho y un día seré la mejor pokémon de concurso".

Aquella actitud optimista sacudió la lechuga que tenía por cerebro ya que él mismo era un pokémon que se dejaba caer fácilmente cuando cometía un error y lo atormentaba la culpa de no haber hecho una ejecución perfecta; el desánimo que sentía en ese momento desapareció por completo y se quedó pensando que a lo mejor ese Skitty podía ser un mejor rival de lo que esperaba.

—Yo creo que le comenzó a gustar —dijo June con sus mejillas encendidas, se notaba que su madre le contaba muchas historias cursis de amor; pobre niña, pensaba, necesitaba contarle con urgencia sus historias de fantasmas para que no fuera a pedir un Ponyta para su próximo cumpleaños.

Skitty siguió practicando y pronto comenzó a ganar concursos con mayor facilidad gracias a la habilidad que había conseguido y no meramente por suerte. En una ocasión que Roselia, al final del evento, le regaló una rosa en conmemoración de su victoria. A ella jamás le habían hecho un presente así ya que sus amigos generalmente festejaban con comida. Skitty comenzó a preguntarse si el verdadero príncipe era ese florero andante.

Pero por supuesto, el hermoso Cacturne no se quedó de brazos cruzados y también comenzó a entrenar muy duro no para ser mejor porque él ya era perfecto, sino para que los demás tontos notaran su perfección. Tras un par de meses al fin logró vencer a Skitty sin usar ninguna clase de artimaña, había sido un combate justo en el que la experiencia y talento fueron las claves para ganar. Cacturne estaba sonriente mandándole besitos a su público, por eso no se dio cuenta al instante…

—¿De qué? —Harley se quedó callado un instante acordándose del día en que su vida se había vuelto algo más triste y patético que caer en una trampa del Equipo Rocket. No tardó demasiado en romper el silencio.

Cacturne vio que Skitty estaba frente a él; pero no llorando, ni triste… ella… estaba sonriendo. "Fue un buen combate, ¿sabes? Cuando no estás haciendo trampa eres un rival realmente digno, por eso me seguiré esforzando". No era ni el resultado de la cruel venganza que anhelaba pero tampoco era la clase de alago que buscaba desde un principio… era algo… diferente, algo que ningún otro pokémon jamás le había dado. Confundido, él quiso gritarle a la gatita que no se fuera, pero inmediatamente un montón de otros concursantes se le fueron encima a pedirle autógrafos y entrevistas. Ella se marchó y a pesar de estar rodeado de toda la atención que tanto amaba… Jamás se había sentido tan solo.

Un rato más tarde pudo ver a su rival recibiendo los ánimos de sus amigos y también una felicitación de Roselia aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo, después de todo seguía siendo muy orgulloso como para aceptar que una novata pudiese estar a su nivel. Cacturne contemplaba todo a la distancia, sintiéndose molesto porque algo tan común como lo era su forma de ser tan alegre se hubiese vuelto algo único y especial para él… algo que ya no deseaba que compartiera con nadie más.

—Cacturne estaba celoso —comenzó a canturrear la niña haciendo que su narracuentos se pusiera de mil colores asombrado por lo suspicaz que era para ser tan pequeña.

—¡Cla… claro que no! ¡Lo haces sonar como si se hubiese enamorado de Ma-Skitty!

—Yo creo que sí —el sentido lógico definitivamente lo había sacado de su verdadero tío Max, que para aquel entonces se había convertido en un renombrado investigador—, pero… ¡Yo no quiero que se quede con Cacturne! Es un pokémon muy raro, si no le mintiera siempre a Skitty seguro que ella lo querría mucho.

—¿Raro? ¿¡RARO!? ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS RARO!? ¡ÉL NO ES RARO! ¡LO QUE HIZO FUE COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL PERO TÚ QUÉ VAS A SABER! —gritó olvidando que estaba discutiendo con una niña de cinco años, pero ni que fuera la primera vez que se le olvidaba que era un adulto hecho y derecho. Se cruzó de brazos y viendo hacia otro lado de mal modo; June aún sin comprender la reacción se sintió triste al verlo así y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Buaah! ¡El tío Harley ya no me quiere! —El berrinche lo sacó de lo que sea que estuviese pensando en ese momento e intentó reconfortarla con esa cosa horrible que otros solían llamar instinto paternal… ¿O era maternal?

—¡No, June! Por favor, mi niña, ya no llores que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también… yo… lo siento… n-no tenía por qué gritarte p-pero… ya no estés triste; no estoy enojado contigo, yo… sabes, creo que también estoy enojado con Cacturne por todas las cosas tontas que hizo y tienes razón, sí hubiese sido genuinamente amable desde el principio… pero eso ya no importa. ¿Quieres que te siga contando el cuento? —La niña calmó su llanto y asintió con la cabeza—. Te diré una cosa antes de seguir… El príncipe sí estaba horriblemente celoso, pero guardemos su secreto, ¿te parece? —Volvió a decir que sí, esta vez sonriendo—. ¿Realmente quieres que Skitty se quede con Roselia, verdad?

—No, yo quiero que se quede con Pikachu —Harley se fue completamente de espalda al oír eso.

—¡Cómo con Pikachu! ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¡Y menos cuando a esa rata sólo le importaba comer y los combates!

—Pero se verían bonitos…

—¿Bonitos? Pfft… De todos modos estoy casi seguro que en el mundo debe haber miles de historias entre Pikachus y Skittys así que me daré el lujo de ser un poco más original que eso. Prosigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Con el tiempo, Skitty y Roselia comenzaron a pasar más tiempo fuera de la sala de concursos. La naturaleza alegre del tipo normal buscaba ser buena amiga del planta, pero como todas las rosas tienen espinas, él seguía insistiendo que dos rivales no podían ser amigos sin que eso les perjudicara en combate. Y hablando de espinas, meter las suyas entre esos dos se convirtió en el pasatiempo favorito de Cacturne.

"Roselia, debo decir que tu presentación de hoy fue asombrosa" dijo ella un poco sonrojada. "Verás, me gustaría saber qué piensas de"… "¡Ay, los tórtolos ya se van a declarar! Sorry, ¿interrumpí algo?" coreó Cacturne saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos. Los dos pokémon gritaron que no eran unos tórtolos y que no tenía por qué andarse metiendo en cosas que no le competían. Era divertido hacerlo y… al príncipe le gustaba ver a Skitty con cara de enfado, pensaba que se veía más mona así. Las bromas del pokémon esmeralda se volvieron algo habitual y no pasó mucho tiempo para que esos dos torpes se las tomaran con calma, de algún modo esa forma de convivir… era _casi_ una amistad.

Eso no significaba que todo fuese miel sobre hojuelas…

El gran día llegó y todos estaban emocionados por el Gran Festival. Cacturne estaba no sólo decidido a ganarle a Skitty sino a llevarse la copa a casita, si eso por alguna injusta razón no llegaba a pasar, al menos se deleitaría llamando la atención de la felina… y vaya que lo logró…

—Le dijo algo bo… Le hizo otra maldad, ¿verdad? —preguntó la niña un poco decepcionada.

—Depende, ¿hacer un disfraz de ella y exhibirlo frente a todos sus amigos es una maldad? —la niña imaginó a un Cacturne con orejas y cola de gato, haciendo "miau, miau" y bailando al ritmo de una pegajosa canción de pop. Entonces comenzó a reír. Claro está que si hubiese visto el verdadero disfraz, seguramente se hubiese puesto a llorar nuevamente.

Llegó la ronda de exhibiciones y ninguno de los tres tuvo problemas en calificar, tanto Cacturne como Skitty se encontraban más que satisfechos con sus resultados; el rostro de Roselia estaba lejos de reflejar eso. El sexy pokémon salió a tomar aire fresco antes de entablar su próximo combate cuando vio a la planta diva entrenando duramente en un parque, pero algo no estaba bien, estaba usando ataques muy difíciles de maniobrar que aún no manejaba por completo y se hacía daño en el proceso. Por ser tan sabio y observador, sabía bien que si intervenía en el peor de los casos, era capaz de redirigir sus ataques sobre él… así que pasó de largo…

Pero se detuvo un poco más adelante.

"Skitty… podría hacer algo" se dijo para sí mismo. "¡Oh, pero qué tontería! ¿Y yo para quiero ayudar a esos bobos? Total, es su problema, no el mío". Dio un par de pasitos más con los brazos cruzados. "Bueno, quizá si le digo… ella se preocupe mucho… o se pongan a pelear y se deprima… sí, seguro pasará eso… que conste que no hay buenas intenciones en esto". Y corrió a buscarla.

Skitty estaba con sus amigos festejando su pase a la siguiente ronda y Cacturne no fue muy bien recibido en el ambiente fiestero.

"Skitty, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro! Se trata de Roselia, creo que algo malo le está pasando". Mudkip y Pikachu protestaron. "No le hagas caso, seguro se trata de una trampa para distraerte" dijo el renacuajo. "Sí, después de todo ustedes se van a enfrentar, ¿no? Ignóralo hasta que le ganes en la batalla" comentó la rata. Cacturne dio una patada al piso cabreado de que lo ignoraran así en una de las pocas veces que decía la verdad. "Bueno, si se sigue haciendo daño, allá tú, yo te lo advertí; no es mi problema después de todo". Tal vez eso sonaba crudamente sincero o esa tonta se preocupaba demasiado por Roselia, pero ignorando los consejos de sus amigos, corrió a ver de qué se trataba.

Al llegar, encontró a Roselia malherido tras tanto esfuerzo. Ella corrió preocupada para ver si se encontraba bien y preguntar qué le había pasado. Roselia fríamente le respondió que simplemente estaba practicando para perfeccionar su técnica, pero ella insistió en que no debía exponerse de ese modo y lo mucho que le preocupaba que algo malo le fuera a pasar. Roselia se enojó mucho ante el comentario y volteó a verla con una mirada iracunda: "¡Yo no seguiré siendo un pokémon débil como tú!" y como pudo se alejó lo antes posible.

Skitty tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no porque se hubiese sentido ofendida de que la llamaran débil, ella reconocía que podía ser muy frágil y que aún estaba lejos de ser la mejor pokémon de concursos, pero lo que en verdad le dolía era que a pesar de los buenos momentos que ya habían pasado juntos, la rosa mantuviera un frío corazón que le impedía disfrutar a los demás no como rivales, sino como algo muy valioso. "Roselia… si tan sólo pudieses ver que los concursos no sólo se tratan de ganar sino de hacer amigos". Aquellas palabras, una vez más movieron algo dentro del corazón de Cacturne, más que si le hubiesen clavado una espina… era que le habían removida una.

Después de todo, él se prometió que nadie más haría llorar a Skitty…

—¡Awww! ¡Qué romántico!

—¡Porque sólo él tenía derecho de hacerla llorar!

—Ah…

"Vaya, pero qué testarudo, al menos yo se molestar con estilo. ¡Skitty! No te dejes engatusar -nunca mejor dicho- por esa hierba de jardín, patéale el trasero para que yo me sienta mucho mejor cuando yo te lo pateé a ti". Tal vez no era como la cosa más políticamente correcta del mundo pero, ¡ey! Al menos funcionó ya que ella comenzó a sonreír un poco. "Gracias, Cacturne… creo… Pero no creas que me voy a dejar vencer ni por ti ni por él… aunque no sólo en batalla… yo les demostraré que… así como tú no eres malo todo el tiempo, Roselia también puede aprender el verdadero valor de la amistad". Cacturne se puso de mil colores e inventó un pretexto rápido para salir corriendo de ahí.

"Cielos… si no conociera a ese rufián, hasta diría que está enamorado de ti" aseveró Ralts. Todos los demás echaron a reír. "Oh, hermano, se nota que no sabes nada de romance, lo que dices es completamente imposible". El tipo psíquico sólo puso de cara de 'bueno, tú eres la experta, según'.

—En el festival, Roselia se había encontrado a una vieja conocida —en ese momento su expresión volvió a cambiar, no por el pasado lejano sino por uno más… presente—, una… una Lapras chismosa, poco agraciada y de malos gustos —aquella descripción sonaban mucho a las palabras que a veces sus padres, en especial Drew, solían usar para referirse a su tío favorito—. Pero bueno, no sé si entrar en detalle en esa parte porque es aburrida y de todos modos ¿a quién le importa un Lapras? Al menos no si eres un Milotic…

—A mí me gustan los Lapras.

—Recuérdame decirle a tus padres que para el próximo verano te llevaré a mi residencia en Portual, necesito enseñarte muchas cosas antes de que terminen de malcriar.

Lapras ya había tenido un encuentro con Skitty, en quien vio un pokémon adorable y entusiasta por lo que hacía pero también una rival a considerar. A Roselia en cambio, lo encontró muy cambiado… Verás, aún más tiempo atrás; cuando Roselia empezó a competir en los concursos, su primer contrincante fue esa Lapras que ya tenía algo de experiencia, en su estuche ya tenía cuatro hermosos listones. Sencillamente no tenía modo de ganar, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

"Sniff, sniff, he perdido… y contra un pokémon de agua" se recriminaba en un rincón donde pensó que nadie más podría verlo… pero como digo, esa odiosa siempre tiene las orejotas metidas en todo. "¿Roselia? Oye, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó con algo de preocupación. "¡No estoy llorando! Yo sólo… estoy un poco cansado después del combate" mintió porque era un pokémon muy orgulloso. Lapras le dijo que no tenía por qué sentirse triste ya que la diferencia de puntos había sido pequeña y que, de todos modos, ella era quién debía sentir admiración por él ya que sin tener experiencia le había dado más combate que muchos otros pokémon de tres o más listones con los que había enfrentado. "Nunca te desanimes, tienes mucho potencial y con el tiempo y tu esfuerzo, serás un gran concursante".

Pero el cerebro de ensalada entendió algo como "vuélvete un amargado que sólo piensa en competir y ganar para ver si un día me puedes hacer frente".

Estaba sentado en la banca de un parque no muy lejos de donde todo había pasado. El pokémon acuático decidió no hablar todavía y procedió a darle una baya para que se recuperara; de cualquier otro hubiese rechazado el ofrecimiento, pero aceptó en parte por la admiración que le tenía. Pronto, Roselia comenzó a 'soltar la sopa'.

"Ya veo", exclamó mientras pensaba un poco en la situación. "Sabes que Skitty no es débil, lo que pasa es que hay muchos tipos de fuerza" atinó a decir. La flor de jardín no dijo nada porque sabía que era verdad y de hecho, le aterraba saber que esa bolsa de pulgas tenía mucha más fuerza de voluntad que él.

"A ambos les falta crecer… incluso, puede ser juntos". Roselia, hizo su arrogante gesto de toda la vida. "Prefiero llegar a 'evolucionar' por mi cuenta; pero… cuando eso pase, espero que Skitty ya sea toda una gran Delcatty con quien pueda enfrentarme… estoy seguro que lo hará". Y con eso se retiró para irse a preparar para su combate.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó el momento de la verdad cuando la señorita Lopunny anunció a los retadores de la primera ronda de batallas. Skitty tendría que hacerle frente a Cacturne para poder avanzar. El pokémon espinoso ya podía saborear su victoria, quizá con una corona y una copa reales podría por fin ganarse el respeto de todos los pokémon de la región.

—¿Cacturne no era un príncipe de verdad?

—¡Claro que sí lo era! ¡Cómo no iba a serlo si era el único Cacturne de todo el lugar!

—Entonces, ¿no sería el rey?

—¡Ya te dije que es mi historia y si yo quiero que sea un príncipe entonces es un príncipe y punto! Después de todo era joven, apuesto, tenía excelentes gustos y poseía una pequeña fortuna, ¡qué otra cosa iba a ser si no!

Ya que tenía a su rival justo al lado, no pudo evitar un sarcástico comentario. "Skitty, ve haciendo maletas, el encuentro es todo mío", como ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus habladurías no pudo hacer otra más que sonreír desafiantemente. "Cacturne, tú eres el que necesitas vacaciones y yo te las voy a dar". Normalmente un comentario de ese tipo lo hubiese hecho lanzar humo por los orificios de su rostro pero, aquel día, la adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo y estaba más emocionado que cualquier otra cosa. "Admiro que hayas aprendido a contestarme pero que quede claro que yo siempre tendré la última palabra y ésta será: 'te gané', ¿entendido?'". Ella mantuvo ese gesto y Cacturne también sonrió.

Pasado un rato, el espectáculo dio comienzo.

Skitty fue quien abrió el combate meneándose de un lado a otro y persiguiendo su cola; Cacturne no sabía si el mareo lo sentía por el contoneo de su contrincante o porque aquel acto le resultaba vomitivo, y eso mismo casi le impidió esquivar el ataque de atracción que le lanzó. En el último segundo, contraataco lanzando una serie de misiles aguja desde su brazo como si fuera un arquero, restándole puntos a Skitty. A continuación, él se lanzó usando agilidad y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, realizó una combinación de la cara susto más aterradora de toda su carrera con deslumbrar.

—¿Quieres que haga ese gesto? —La niña respondió tapándose nuevamente con sus cobijas.

Skitty también se paralizó ante semejante maniobra ya que ese era el efecto secundario de deslumbrar. Sin poder moverse, Cacturne preparaba un ataque directo a la par que con una espectral voz le murmuraba: "Skiiitttyyyy… ¿Realmente creíste que con ese tonto ataque me ibas a detener?" La gatita temblaba y temblaba de pavor mientras intentaba cubrirse los ojos a pesar de que todos los Skittys siempre los tienen cerrados. "¡Oh, qué torpe soy!" murmuró de forma temblorosa, "¿¡Cómo pude pensar que la dulzura de atracción iba a funcionar con un pokémon de tan siniestro corazón!?"

Cacturne empezó a echar chispas por el comentario, su puño dejó de brillar y sorpresivamente tomó a Skitty por los hombros mientras la sacudía.

"¡INSENSATA!" le gritó a todo pulmón, "¡QUIÉN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME SINIESTRO! O sea, sí lo soy por tipo pero ¡NO ES A LO QUE ME REFIERO!". Los ojos de Skitty no dejaban de dar vueltas y eso nuevamente le restó varios puntos. "NI QUE FUERA UN TIPO FANTASMA COMO PARA QUE NO ME AFECTARAN TUS TONTOS TRUCOS, ¿¡O ES QUE NI ESO SABES DE MÍ!? ¡ATÁCAME CON TU ATRACCIÓN Y YA VERÁS SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR SINIESTRO O NO!"

Todos los asistentes quedaron anonadados ante la petición. Pikachu y Mudkip pensaron que se trataba de una trampa mientras que Roselia no dejaba de pensar que simplemente estaba loco. ¡Oh sí! Roselia observaba el combate tras bambalinas echándole porras secretamente a la tipo normal.

Aun estando algo confundida y bajo el efecto de la parálisis, Skitty movió instintivamente la cola y el contoneó formó nuevamente una serie de corazones que se impactaron directamente en su contrincante. De pronto todo se volvió rosa; tenía delante suyo un paisaje asquerosamente trillado donde el sol resplandecía, los Sunflora florecían, los Pidgey trinaban y los Beautifly iban de un lado a otro. Lo peor es que a Cacturne no le molestaba.

"¡Ah, con que así se siente estar enamorado! ¡Pero qué cosa tan bella! ¡Oh, Skitty! ¡Te juro por Giratina que te voy a cuidar y te voy a querer y…!" decía Cacturne a la par que la abrazaba con sus pinchudos brazos. "¡Auxilio!" gritó la pokémon rosada, "¡Su cariño me hace daño!". Aunque los puntos de Cacturne bajaron casi un cuarto de la barra por haber recibido un ataque de forma directa, los puntos de Skitty ya estaban un poco más abajo que eso y el reloj seguía corriendo.

"No cabe duda que ese Cacturne tiene un tornillo flojo, vaya que dejarse atacar de ese modo…" pensó Roselia cuando fue interrumpido por la leve risa de Lapras detrás de él. "Los pokémon pueden hacer cosas muy tontas cuando quieren a otros" le dijo. Lapras podía ver más allá de las actitudes y fácilmente se daba cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de otros pokémon, y aunque no sabía nada de las verdaderas intenciones de Cacturne, dedujo acertadamente que no siempre era odio lo que sentía por el saco de pulgas; gracias a Arceus que Roselia sospechó que aquello había sido una indirecta para él y su forma tan fría de actuar.

Skitty se zafó como pudo de ser estrangulada por completo y mientras el pokémon verde seguía atontado, lanzó un adorable maullido y comenzó a lamer su pelaje; se trataba del ataque alivio y, al terminar, quedó con un pelaje reluciente, la parálisis desapareció y los puntos de Cacturne volvieron a bajar. Sabía perfectamente que no iba a ganar usando únicamente movimientos de apoyo por lo que usó atizar con todas sus fuerzas y ¡Pum! Directamente a los puntos de Cacturne que cayeron por debajo de la mitad.

El ataque lo sacó del trance y casi se infarta al ver el panel del puntaje, un arrebato de pasión le iba a costar el campeonato. Al príncipe le costaba mucho lidiar con sus sentimientos, por eso siempre los vivía al máximo sin importar que para ello tuviera que mentirles a otros o a sí mismo; pero si deseaba ganar, debía mantenerse lo más sereno posible. Lanzó un bufido seguido de una energibola que lanzó por los cielos y a continuación un ataque de tinieblas sobre la esfera que pronto se tornó oscura. Como si fuera una pelota de voleibol, Cacturne saltó y golpeó la esfera para que ésta cayera sobre Skitty. Aunque pudo esquivar el ataque directo, no pudo hacerlo de la onda expansiva que se formó al tocar al piso, causándole daño. Sus puntos se redujeron bastante ya que la combinación de un ataque planta con uno siniestro había sido muy creativo y había sorprendido a los jueces.

Roselia sentía deseos de comerse los pétalos de sus rosas de los nervios; podía pensar lo que se le diera la gana de Cacturne pero sabía que era un pokémon sumamente poderoso e ingenioso para hacer ataques que ningún otro cerebro de pudín pudiese concebir. Pese al dolor, la felina no se iba a rendir y en cuanto se puso de pie el público ovacionó su valor; sin duda, de estar en la misma situación, sentiría la enorme presión de ir perdiendo y el vacío a su alrededor, pero no veía nada de eso en su rostro lleno de determinación y alegría por tener la dicha de pisar el máximo escenario. Entonces, entendió que ganara o perdiera para ella lo importante era darlo todo bajo los reflectores.

Pensando con que bastaría un golpe más para acabarla, Cacturne invocó una serie de pinchos que blandió como espada y se lanzó al ataque. Skitty decidió atacar usando rapidez, pero a pesar de ser un ataque que nunca falla, las estrellas eran abatidas a sablazos y a medida que iba avanzando, los puntos de la gatita caían. A punto de lanzar su último ataque, Skitty saltó por encima para aterrizar en su rostro tapándole la visión; y eso no fue todo, con su cola comenzó a hacer cosquillas alrededor del cuello del cactus andante.

"Qué crees que… aja… ay… ajaja… ¡deja de hacer eso!" suplicó mientras trataba de quitársela de encima. "¡No me vas a ganar con niñerías!" gritó enfurecido. "Lo sé", respondió sorpresivamente y antes de poder ver qué había pasado, sintió un tremendo bofetón en su mejilla… ¡había combinado doble bofetón con espabilar! Cacturne cayó casi abatido, al ser un ataque de tipo lucha, el impacto se duplicaba. Jadeantemente, volvió a mirar el tablero, apenas y le quedaba una franja de puntos y unos cuantos segundos en el contador; estaba exhausto como para intentar una combinación, si deseaba ganar debía ser por noqueo pero no poseía ningún ataque lo suficientemente poderoso.

La pura frustración fue lo que lo hizo ponerse de pie. "No… no voy a dejar que me ganes, no voy a dejar que ni tú ni nade me pasen por encima… yo… ¡seré el auténtico rey de los concursos!" Y de una de las espinas de su pechó salió un torrente oscuro. Cacturne había aprendido pulso umbrío. La pobre gatita no sabía qué hacer, si le daba sería su fin. Roselia, a la distancia, por primera vez sintió una enorme preocupación, no porque fuese a perder sino de que el ataque le hiciera un daño de consideración. "¡Skitty, por favor, no te rindas!" gritó. Ignoro si ella pudo oírlo o no, pero en una situación tan desesperara recurrió a una solución aún más desesperada… usar ayuda.

Entonces, un haz de luz se formó en su boca… ¡y lo que escupió fue nada más ni nada menos que un rayo solar! El poderoso ataque se abrió paso a través del ataque de oscuridad pura e impactó contra Cacturne. Cuando el contador llegó a cero, el pobrecito yacía en el piso.

June mostró un momento de desconcierto y no se debía a que había perdido la cuenta de cuántos ataques había mostrado cada pokémon.

—¿Rayo solar no es un ataque que tarda mucho?

—Creo que olvidé mencionar que el Gran Festival se efectuaba en verano y el estadio no estaba techado. Cuando el día está muy soleado, rayo solar tarda la mitad del tiempo normal en efectuarse.

—¡Oh! No sabía eso —decirle aquella nota informativa lo hizo sentir como todo un genio, ¡al fin le daba un dato que no le hubiese soplado ya el nerd de su tío Max!

—Que no te quepa la menor duda que soy más sabio que cualquiera de tus parientes, pequeña.

Skitty estaba súper emocionada por haber ganado, tanto que tardó un buen rato en preguntarse cómo se había generado ese ataque. Ayuda estaba conectado a los movimientos de sus amigos por lo que impactrueno, pistola de agua o confusión eran ataques frecuentes; ocasionalmente podían salir ataques de pokémon con los que había generado un buen compañerismo en sus viajes, pero por más que hacía memoria no podía recordar quién podía realizar rayo solar.

Cacturne estaba agotado y no podía ponerse de pie, al intentarlo la primera vez, cayó y en la segunda… pudo lograrlo porque Skitty le había dado su cola para ayudarlo.

"Cacturne… ¡Estuviste fantástico! Debo decir que fue un gran combate, la verdad es que no haber sido por ese último movimiento me hubieses ganado…"

"Sk… Skitty…" no tenía palabras, su corazón latía a toda marcha y estaba muy débil como para intentar disimular la dicha de verla animada por él.

"Cacturne… ¿estás bien? Te noto muy agotado, si quieres puedo acompañarte de rápido a la enfermería".

"Uh… no, no es eso, es que… Skitty, hay algo que debo decirte… yo…"

Antes de poder hablar, la gatita se dio la vuelta ya que le había llegado el singular aroma de una rosa. "Muchas felicitaciones por tu victoria, supiste mantener el control y ha sido por tu constancia que has logrado vencer". Roselia se veía alegre, no así el príncipe que deseaba matarlo por haberle echado a perder el momento. Al momento de recibir la rosa, las manitas de ambos se tocaron haciendo que los dos tontos se sonrojaran a la vez. La florecilla decidió que era un buen momento para marcharse cuando Skitty reaccionó. "¡Roselia! Dime, ¿tú puedes usar rayo solar?" él siguió avanzando a la par que hizo su gesto con la hoja que adornaba su cabeza. "Quizá…"

Skitty estaba sumamente feliz porque ahora sabía que Roselia era genuinamente su amigo. Ah, y también se acordó que Cacturne estaba ahí…

"¡Oh, lo siento!, ¿qué querías decirme? ¿Ah? ¿Cacturne?" El príncipe ya se había alejado bastante aunque no tanto como para que su grito no pudiese ser oído. "¡EN EFECTO, SÓLO GANASTE POR SUERTE, PERO LA PRÓXIMA NI CON MAGIA NEGRA ME VAS A PODER GANAR!"

"… Cretino…"


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, un gran número de pokémon de toda la región acudió al estadio para presenciar la batalla entre Skitty y Roselia, que se anunciaban como las grandes promesas del mundo de la coordinación. Al entrar al escenario fueron recibidos con grandes ovaciones de parte del público y un 'meh, yo soy quien se merece toda esa atención' de Cacturne. Lopunny realizó su señal y el reloj comenzó su marcha.

Fue Roselia quien abrió el combate. Comenzó con 'dulce aroma' para posteriormente lanzar 'danza pétalo'. El primer ataque no sólo llenaba el estadio de una fragancia que recordaba a un campo de flores, sino que bajaba la evasión del rival; la rosa salvaje estaba más que dispuesto a no fallar ni uno solo de sus ataques. Viendo que esquivar le sería imposible, Skitty uso 'agilidad' y comenzó a correr en círculos, iba tan rápido que no tardó en crear un fuerte remolino. Roselia se puso en guardia pensando que intentaría regresarle el ataque pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Skitty había atrapado casi todo el ataque para crear un montículo gigante de pétalos de flores. Todos se preocuparon al no ver a Skitty por ningún lado, cuando de repente… ¡La gata salió por los aires disparada de la hojarasca! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que se hacía confeccionado una corona de florecitas en la cabeza! El público aplaudió su tierna hazaña y si bien los puntos de Skitty se habían mermado por recibir el ataque combinado, los puntos de Roselia bajaron aún más.

Roselia estaba acostumbrado a que contrincantes de mayor nivel le regresaran los ataques en combinación de uno propio, pero era la primera vez que veía que alguien recibía uno de sus ataques y lo empleaba de ese modo.

"Debo decir que me sorprende el modo en que has contraatacado, pero eso no será suficiente para ganar este encuentro".

Dicho esto, Roselia usó 'doble equipo' y en un santiamén, había cinco flores rodeando a la gatita. Era difícil saber a simple vista cuál de ellos era el verdadero, pero a la boba se le ocurrió una brillante idea casi por única vez en su vida. Roselia atacó usando hoja mágica, Skitty dio un pequeño salto y usó la fuerza de su cola como resorte como para saltar lo suficientemente alto y esquivar el ataque; en el aire, usó su ataque de 'rapidez' sobre uno de los Roselia y al haber acertado, los clones desaparecieron.

—¿Y cómo supo Skitty a cuál darle? —pregunto la niña que siempre tenía ansias de saber el porqué de las cosas.

—Obviamente cuando vas por la vida con ojos de rendija no puedes tener una buena visión, cosa que explicaría su mal gusto y poca observación al detalle, pero lo compensaba con un buen olfato y sólo el verdadero Roselia podía expeler un aroma tan singular.

Para su desgracia, el ataque de Roselia no sólo servía para atacar; al fallar, las hojas mágicas chocaron entre sí creando una explosión multicolor que creó una gran rosa de colores. El pokémon se levantó ya que el impacto no había sido demasiado fuerte y usó 'megadrenado' sobre su contrincante. De algún modo, se las ingenió para dirigir esa energía robada no a él mismo, sino a la flor creada por el ataque anterior y una vez que esta se llenó de energía… sus pétalos se desprendieron inundado la escena de luces multicolores. Con esto, los puntos de Skitty se fueron a pique por debajo de la mitad.

Los amigos de Skitty gritaban desde la tribuna que no se rindiera, que aún tenía algo de tiempo y que todavía podía ganar. El príncipe no era tan condescendiente.

"Rayos, la ensaladera es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba" dijo en voz alta tras las tribunas pensando que nadie más lo escuchaba. "A este paso, ese peluche andante no tendrá oportunidad… qué bueno, ojalá pierda miserablemente, que sea su castigo por ganarme".

"Dime Skitty" preguntó Roselia, "¿acaso tienes algo certero para ganarme?"

"No realmente" contestó ella para asombro de todos, "pero tengo la confianza de mis seres queridos y de mi misma para lograrlo. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y he aprendido mucho en él, por eso, aunque pierda, no me pienso rendir… ¡y lo voy a dar todo en este escenario!"

Lejos de sentirse enojado o frustrado, Roselia se veía bastante complacido y alegre por la respuesta de su rival porque aquella fuerza de voluntad también era una fuerte motivación para no rendirse y dar la mejor exhibición de su vida. Jamás ningún otro pokémon lo había motivado tanto y aquello lo hacía sentir muy feliz. Y esas cosas tontas y alegres son muy contagiosas…

"¡Tú… tú…! ¿Es que acaso nunca te rindes? ¿Es que acaso siempre le ves lo positivo a todo? Algún día voy a ser yo quien te borre esa tonta sonrisa de la cara… no… algún día, solamente YO seré merecedor de ella… por eso… grandísimo saco de pulgas… ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE GANES A ESA TONTA FLOR!"

"Vaya, sí que te preocupas por ella" aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada. "¡Ah, quién rayos…!". "Perdón si te sorprendí, soy Lapras y vengo de Kanto. Tú eres Cacturne, ¿no? He oído mucho de ti y sé que eres muy popular en estas tierras, me agrada tu estilo". Él pensaba decirle un insulto de esos, pero se apaciguó oyendo los halagos. "Oh, no sabía que tenía fans en tierras tan lejanas pero no me sorprende realmente, es normal que los pokémon refinados, sean de donde sean, sepan apreciar lo bueno". Lapras sonrió cuando Cacturne apenas y podía fingir la suya. "Seguro que a Skitty también le simpatizas mucho" dijo ella haciendo que el pobre tipo planta se pusiera azul. "Eh… sí, claro que sí, Skitty es mi fan número uno, la pobre sueña con ser la mitad de genial de lo que soy yo… y como yo no me junto con chusmas es por ello que quiero que gane este combate… ajaja… eso… es obvio que no hay otros motivos… ay, creo que oigo a un par de fans pidiéndome autógrafos y como soy tan gentil y desinteresado no los puedo decepcionar… ¡chaosito!" y más tardó en hablar que en dejar una estela de polvo.

"Sí, definitivamente me agrada" reafirmó esa chismosa.

De vuelta con los bobos, Skitty comenzó a contonear su cola y guiñó un ojo para invocar una oleada de corazones, se trataba del ataque 'seducción'. Ya que se trataba de un movimiento que reducía mucho el ataque especial y que, por lo tanto, haría sus ataques muy débiles, Roselia estaba dispuesto a evitarlo a toda costa usando 'picotazo venenoso' para destruir todos los corazones que se le acercaban. Antes de poder efectuar otro movimiento, Roselia comenzó a sentirse muy adormilado, alzó la mirada y observó que Skitty estaba cantando; con su dulce voz intentaba dormirlo o al menos aletargarlo para que el movimiento funcionara y así lo hizo, un corazón grande y brillante se estrelló en la mejilla de Roselia, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Un beso era un beso de alguna manera.

Miraron al tablero y ya quedaba poco tiempo y sus franjas se veían exactamente iguales, ambos estaban empatados y el siguiente turno definiría al ganador. Roselia lanzó un breve suspiro y juntó las flores de su mano. Skitty estaba segura de que intentaría hacer rayo solar y para su fortuna, ese día estaba un poco nublado por lo que tardaría un poco en reaccionar, así que si usaba nuevamente 'agilidad' con 'golpes furia' o 'doblebofetón' tendría la oportunidad de ganarle. La felina se lanzó con fuerza para atacar, pero su idea se vio frustrada cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar.

"¡Waa! ¡No sabía que los Roselia podían usar terremoto!" chilló la gatita, pero estaba equivocada, ese ataque no era 'terremoto'.

—¿Puedes adivinar qué ataque era? —June se quedó pensando un rato, sabía bien los ataques del pokémon ya que su padre contaba con su forma evolucionada, pero no recordaba alguno que fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

—Genial, ¡punto para el tío Harley y cero para el tío Max! —gritó el coordinador entusiasmado—. Pues bien, se trataba de 'planta feroz', un ataque tan poderoso que sólo pueden usar los pokémon planta en su última fase evolutiva.

June se quedó sorprendida y volvió a inflar sus mejillas.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Roselia evoluciona en Roserade, lo sé porque papi tiene uno!

—Así es, un pokémon intermedio no podía aprender un ataque tan poderoso de forma normal, pero ese sinvergüenza estaba tan ansioso por poder ganar el Gran Festival que no le importaron las consecuencias de intentar dominar un ataque tan poderoso que estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Entonces por eso Cacturne y Skitty lo encontraron lastimado antes?

—En efecto, y para el momento que lo usó aún no lo dominaba.

Grandes vainas espinadas brotaron del piso sin control, Skitty a duras penas podía esquivarlas pero eran tantas y tan grandes que pronto se vio rodeada de ellas, se movían tanto que parecían tener vida propia y una de ellas la agarró y la levantó por los cielos. Parecía que con eso Roselia se había asegurado la victoria, cuando de pronto otra gran vaina lo apresó a él también, parecía como el tentáculo de un Tentacruel usando 'constricción' sobre su víctima.

El ataque estaba fuera de control y no sólo ellos estaban en un gran peligro sino todos los pokémon presentes. Pikachu y Mudkip quizá no tendrían tantos problemas para librarse del ataque por ser experimentados en los combates, pero casi todos los asistentes eran pokémon que no tenían experiencia ni en batalla ni en espectáculos, por lo que estaban completamente indefensos ante la situación.

"¡Roselia, ayúdame!" suplicaba el pokémon rosado. "No… ¡No puedo!" chillaba Roselia incapaz de liberarse de la vaina que lo tenía completamente inmóvil, "Yo… soy muy débil como para controlar este ataque… no debí…".

Roselia odiaba demostrar debilidad en público, siempre le había apenado que otros pokémon pensaran que, al igual que las rosas, él sólo era una criatura delicada incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

"¡No es cierto!" gritó Skitty. "Tú eres un pokémon muy fuerte y dedicado, eres elegante y decidido… yo… ¡Yo estoy segura que podrás lograrlo!".

Había una vaina más delgada y con la punta muy afilada dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Skitty, si le daba, a saber qué le podía ocurrir. Ella sólo cerró los ojos y tembló esperando lo peor. Al ver que se encontraba en peligro, Roselia sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que le importaba la gatita y en todas las cosas buenas que le hacía sentir. En ese instante, la vaina se detuvo, a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro; y algo más curioso ocurrió, en la punta comenzó a brotar una rosa… y no una cualquiera, sino la más hermosa que se hubiese visto en estas tierras.

Poco a poco las vainas fueron regresando al suelo, bajando primero a Roselia y luego a Skitty. Para cuando ambos tocaron tierra firme, el contador había llegado a cero al igual que los puntos de Skitty, aunque Roselia apenas y tenía una franja visible; eso quería decir que no haber controlado el ataque, ambos hubiesen quedado descalificados.

Usando 'corte' Roselia desprendió la flor que había brotado del ataque y se la entregó a su rival.

"¿Ah? Pero Roselia, tú has sido quien ha ganado, ¿por qué me regalas una rosa?"

"Skitty, creo que hoy gané algo mucho más importante que un combate porque me he dado cuenta que mi debilidad no estaba en mi fuerza, sino en mis miedos, pero ha sido gracias a ti que he encontrado otro tipo de fuerza, la misma que me ha permitido controlar el ataque. Por eso, quiero que esta rosa sea el símbolo de nuestra amistad".

—Así, ese tonto se bateó derechito a la friendzone.

—Mamá dice que de una bonita amistad nace el verdadero amor.

—Tu madre dice que yo me visto raro así que no confiaría mucho en su juicio. Pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que…

A Skitty de todos modos le brillaron los ojitos de la ilusión y brincó para darle un caluroso abrazo dejando al florero con patas más rojo que lomo de un Scizor.


	7. Chapter 7

—Podría mentirte y decir que Roselia ganó el Gran Festival y que tras eso le declaró su amor a Skitty y juntos se volvieron los reyes de la coordinación, pero esos finales sólo ocurren en los libros de la gente que no sabe escribir y de todos modos no fue así como pasó.

La gran final la disputó contra Lapras. Nuevamente se volvían a enfrentar y Roselia confiaba que esta vez, con la experiencia obtenida, pudiese ganarle. Pero así como los meses hicieron que se fortaleciera, Lapras también había mejorado mucho; la diferencia de niveles seguía siendo amplia. Roselia iba por el lado ofensivo, atacando con gran colorido y gracia, pero el pokémon de agua sabía muy bien cómo bloquear y lucirse con ataques tales como 'neblina', 'hidropulso' o 'rayo de hielo'. Casi al final del encuentro, Roselia decidió arriesgarlo todo usando nuevamente 'planta viva'; sabiendo lo poderoso que era este ataque, Lapras también fue con todo usando 'ventisca'. Por tener ventaja en el tipo, las grandes vainas quedaron congeladas en el acto y usando 'remolino' no sólo atacó a Roselia que ya se encontraba débil por haber manipulado el ataque sino que además usó la velocidad de las ráfagas para darle forma a las estatuas de hielo convirtiendo el campo de batalla en un jardín invernal. El público explotó de la emoción de ver un espectáculo de tan fina categoría y todos se encontraban felices, menos Skitty que lamentaba que al final ninguno de los dos pudo cumplir su sueño.

Después de que Roselia se recuperara en la enfermería, con Skitty haciendo guardia en la puerta en todo momento, ambos acudieron a la ceremonia de premiación donde Lapras recibió la copa en su discurso dio un agradecimiento a todos sus rivales por todo su esfuerzo y motivación que le habían dado. Cacturne vio todo desde su alcoba en un lujoso hotel porque no le gustaba estar en celebraciones de cosas que no tuviesen que ver con él; durante ese rato se quedó pensando en cuál sería su paso siguiente, era un poco obvio que tendría que viajar a otro lugar con el objetivo de ganar otra copa pero…

"Sería lindo seguirme encontrando con Skitty para hacerla enfadar, me encanta su cara cuando… eh… ¿he dicho lindo? Creo que el calor me está afectando mucho últimamente, debería salir a dar una vuelta".

Y así, mientras se perdía entre las calles del pueblo, su mente también viajaba de pensamiento en pensamiento… ¡y casi todos ellos tenían que ver con ella! "Ok, quizás me haya obsesionado un poquito con el asunto… ¡Pero eso no significa nada!" se decía tratando de negar el hecho de que si quiera esa gata de azotea le interesara. Ya estaba atardeciendo para cuando llegó al puerto y se encontró con ni nada más ni nada menos que con la fuente de sus problemas despidiéndose de sus amigos.

"Pikachu, Mudkip, los voy a extrañar mucho; de verdad es una pena que vayamos a ir a sitios diferentes, me divertí mucho viajando con ustedes".

"Yo también me divertí mucho Skitty, pero ahora debo ir al norte a seguir ganando medallas. Aunque ya no estemos juntos, te seguiremos apoyando, siempre seremos amigos" dijo la rata con hepatitis.

"Puedes llamarnos de vez en cuando y no dudo que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver" mencionó el ajolote. Ralts era quien verdaderamente se veía triste. "No te preocupes, Ralts, tampoco nos olvidaremos de ti".

"Yo quisiera seguir viajando, pero papá Vigoroth ha dicho que me dará un entrenamiento especial y después de eso podré viajar por mi cuenta… de todos modos los voy a extrañar mucho, en especial a ti, hermana".

Tras eso, todo el grupo se abrazó y a Cacturne le volvieron a entrar la nauseas de lo cursi que era la escena. Ralts subió al barco que lo llevaría a casa y los otros pokémon de peluche se perdieron en el horizonte mientras Skitty los despedía desde el barandal del puerto esperando a que llegara su ferry. Ahora estaba sola y era la oportunidad del príncipe para hacer algo…

"Le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le… ¡Auch! No debería estarme sacando las espinas de este modo".

Y cuando volvió a mirar decidido a decirle… ¡Ya estaba ese adorno de catorce de febrero ahí!

"¿Entonces se han ido?" preguntó mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. "Sí, sabía que tarde iba a pasar pero… no deja de ser algo triste" musitó mientras a la distancia el barco con su hermano se iba perdiendo a la distancia. Hubo un breve momento de silencio que fue roto por la gata. "¿Viajarás al este?", "Es posible que lo haga" respondió él para que nuevamente sólo se pudiese oír las olas del mar.

"Viajemos juntos".

Skitty volvió la mirada con asombro… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Se habría enfermado con la comida de la cafetería? ¿Despertaría de un bello sueño en un horrendo hospital sin piernas?

"Siempre creí… que estar con otros pokémon te volvía débil, no por los combates o el entrenamiento sino porque comienzas a depender de lo que otros te digan o hagan, pensaba que la fuerza sólo valía cuando los sacrificios se hacían por uno mismo… pero tú me has demostrado que es lo contrario".

¡OH… POR… ARCEUS! Eso sonaba tan, pero TAN de telenovela, que Cacturne tenía la certeza de lo que vendría después.

"Roselia… debo decir que en parte tenías razón, es bueno tener quien te apoye y te dé ánimos pero, no siempre debe poner todo de su parte para salir adelante, en ese sentido yo… te admiro mucho por mantener la calma en momentos complicados".

Ambos dijeron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo provocando que se sonrojaran. Eso sí que no se los iba a dejar pasar.

"Skitty… creo que… tú..."

"Roselia… yo…"

"Vaya, vaya, mi sexto sentido me dice que algo muy sospechoso está pasando aquí" dijo Cacturne en tono burlón apareciendo entre los dos como si lo hubiesen invocado. "Cielo santo, me descuido otros cinco minutos y los hubiese encontrado entre un montón de bolas de pelo con una ensaladera en la cabeza". Los dos pokémon se pusieron pálidos por el comentario. "¡Cacturne! ¡Esto… Esto no es lo que piensas!" Reclamaron a la vez mientras el siniestro pokémon reía como toda una diva. "Ay, chicos, si querían divertirse un rato sólo tenían que llamarme, ¿apoco no nos la pasamos súper padriduris cuando estamos juntos?", "¿Y desde cuando es divertido pasar el tiempo con un loco?" dijo Roselia entre dientes mientras Cacturne los abrazaba como si fuera un marinero ebrio con sus camaradas. "¡Ay, Rosey! Me has dado una idea re-chulis… aunque de todos modos se me hubiese ocurrido porque yo, el príncipe Cacturne, siempre tengo buenas ideas… ¡Viajemos todos juntos como la hermosa familia feliz que somos!".

"¡QUÉ!"

Cacturne invocó sus pinchos y literalmente quedaron empalados en sus brazos como si fueran maletines de viaje.

"Cacturne… duele…" chilló la pobre gatita.

"Siento que esto va a doler más mañana" bufó Roselia.

"¡EL ESTE ES NUESTRO DESTINO…! ¡JAJAJA!" Y dicho esto, Cacturne puso la sonrisa de su vida y salió disparado con sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

"¡Ah, Cacturne! ¡Mi ferry!" exclamó Skitty. "¡Qué ferry ni que ocho cuartos, nos vamos a ir caminando!"

Tras dos gritos desgarradores de dolor y quince minutos corriendo a lo bestia, el príncipe se arrepintió de su decisión y pasó a un café internet a sacar tres vuelos de avión.


	8. Chapter 8

June tenía una gran sonrisa pintara en su rostro por todas las desaventuras de Cacturne y sus no-tan-buenos amigos, pero también comenzaba a lanzar grandes bostezos puesto que su hora normal de dormir había pasado hace rato. Harley le suplicó que hiciera un último esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta ya que su historia estaba cerca de concluir.

Las cosas entre Cacturne y Skitty no cambiaron mucho, de vez en cuando él se seguía mofando de cosas como sus sueños por ser una reportera con un programa llamado "Las expediciones de Skitty" o la llamaba Munchlax cuando comía como si no hubiese mañana… y naturalmente ella se molestaba haciendo un gesto verdaderamente adorable. En cambio, con Roselia las cosas eran completamente diferentes; ahora entrenaban juntos porque pese a todo no dejaban de ser rivales y cuando podían se escabullían del príncipe para disfrutar pequeños momentos a solas. El tipo siniestro sabía que a ese paso sería inevitable que esos dos tuviesen su momento cursi de telenovela. Pero no era el mal trago que le harían pasar lo que en verdad le preocupaba, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo, perder a Skitty iba a ser un golpe que no iba a poder soportar. Esa pulgosa era importante para él y no quería que ella perdiera todo interés en su fina y elegante persona.

"Lo siento Cacturne, pero tú no eres mi verdadero príncipe verde. Es más, eres horrendo y no quiero verte nunca más" imaginaba que decía Skitty mientras Roselia aparecía de algún lado montado en un Rapidash mágico y se llevaba al pokémon de sus pensamientos lejos de él.

Cacturne se puso pálido y comenzó a dolerle el estómago de sólo imaginar la escena.

En otro pensamiento imaginaba un amplio bosque grisáceo, nebuloso, triste y deprimente; en medio de todo se encontraba Skitty dándole color a todo dándole la espalda.

"Oye, ¿dónde rayos estamos?... Eh… ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¡Ey, te estoy hablando a ti, gata callejera! ¡Sí, tú, la que tiene menos gracia que un Tentacruel!... ¿De verdad no me vas a decir nada? ¿Tu amigo Pikachu vino a morderte la lengua?... ¡Deja de ignorarme de una vez por todas, maldita sea!... Por qué… ¿Por qué tú no piensas en mí como yo lo hago por ti?... ¡Ey, a dónde crees que vas!" Y su figura desapareció como engullida por la niebla.

"¡Skitty, no te vayas!" gritó con desesperación. "Yo no me he ido a ningún lado, ¿te sientes bien?" respondió la verdadera gatita. Al ver el error que acababa de cometer, el príncipe aludió que el sol del camino a la ciudad le había sentado mal y que por lo tanto era más que justo y necesario ir en búsqueda de un baño para refrescarse y de paso polvearse las espinas; sin decir más, salió corriendo como siempre hacía cuando no quería que le descubrieran alguna de sus jugarretas.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno de los dos lo escuchara, Cacturne dejó caer todo su peso contra un frondoso árbol; un par de hojitas se mecían en el viento mientras caían que al igual que un par de lágrimas del príncipe, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que genuinamente se le escapan de ese modo.

"El destino me odia" se lamentaba como adolescente caprichoso y deprimido, "mi vida era tan perfecta antes de toparme con esa tonta… ¿qué hice mal en esta vida? Bueno además de… y eso de… oh… ¡Estúpido karma! De todos modos, en estos meses he hecho todo para que esos dos se separen y se peleen, pero cada intento termina en un fracaso de mi parte y, lo peor, esos errores hacen que se quieran más… ¡Rayos! ¡Ya no tengo más ideas y la solución no me va a caer del cielo!"

'Crack… crack… crack' fue todo lo que Cacturne pudo escuchar antes de que un una rama sobre su cabeza se rompiera dejando caer a un grupo de pokémon encima de él.

"Oye amigo, gracias por amortiguar nuestra caída, creo que salvaste una de mis nueve vidas, nya" dijo uno de ellos. Al sentir las espinas del cactus pinchando sus traseros, el trío de ineptos salió despedido poniéndose de pie.

"Maldita sea, justo lo que me faltaba… volverme a encontrar con ustedes, ¡inútiles!" Gritó el príncipe furioso al ver que su mala suerte había empeorado.

"¡Somos el Equipo Dirigible y siempre estaremos ahí para empeorarlo todo!" Entonaron con emoción una Seviper, un Chimeco y un Meowth que andaba en dos patas. "¡Ay, pero si es Cacturne!" Exclamaron al notar sobre quién habían caído.

El Equipo Dirigible era una banda de pokémon malhechores que constantemente andaba tras el paso del Pikachu amigo de Skitty para que se uniera a su grupo criminar y juntos ser un grupo de ladrones legendario, cosa que obviamente nunca iba a pasar. Tiempo atrás, a Seviper también le dio por participar en los concursos, pero como no tenía gracia alguna accedió a ser la discípula del grandioso príncipe y a cambio de sus maravillosos y útiles consejos ellos le ayudarían a sacar a Skitty de la jugada… ¡cosa que tampoco pasó porque de verdad eran unos tarados!

Pero eran unos tarados muy fáciles de manipular.

"¡Ay, qué alegría de verlos después de tanto tiempo… amiguis! Si parece que fue ayer cuando nos divertíamos juntos en los concursos, ¿verdad?" "Cacturne, la última vez que nos vimos nos mandaste a volar con tus 'balas semilla'" respondió Seviper entre furiosa y confundida. "Ay, bueno, no hay asperezas que el tiempo no se encargue de limar, kukuku, lo importante es que el destino nos vuelve a unir para que me ayuden con un pequeñísimo encargo" dijo el príncipe fingiendo simpatía. "¿Y por qué habríamos de ayudarte?" cuestionó Chimeco como dejando en claro que por nada del mundo volverían a trabajar para él. "Porque si lo hacen… ¡les invitaré un bufete de todo lo que puedan comer en la ciudad de a lado!"

Al oír la propuesta, los tres se dieron la vuelva para deliberar su situación.

—¿Iban a trabajar por comida? No creo que nadie haga eso —después de todo, en las historias que sus padres le contaban, los malos siempre actuaban para obtener grandes tesoros, poder o simplemente porque eran malvados.

"¡A la orden, patrón!"

—Oh… pobresitos —se lamentó June al pensar que de verdad había que tener mucha necesidad como para dejar de lado la dignidad por una comilona.

"Bien, este es el plan" Cacturne hablaba como estratega militar dándole órdenes a sus soldados. "Lo primero que deberán hacer es separar a Skitty de Roselia y apresar a este último para que no interfiera. Después, deben fingir una situación de peligro para Skitty y cuando esa boba se esté muriendo de pánico, yo haré mi triunfal entrada fingiendo que la he rescatado de un inminente desastre. Después de eso le haré creer que Roselia no se preocupó en lo absoluto por ella y nos iremos a festejar todos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad". En su mente, planeaba volver a mandarlos a volar apenas y terminaran de hacer su trabajo, después de todo si Skitty se enteraba que todo era un truco con facilidad nunca más le volvería a hablar.

Meowth alzó su pata. "Ok, entiendo el plan, pero no me queda claro para qué vamos a hacer esto". ¡Ups, el príncipe olvidó crear un pretexto! "Ah, así que eso era" siseó la víbora parlanchina, "ya decía yo que esa obsesión con la boba no era normal". "Oye Cacturne, ¿no eres como muy mayor para Skitty? Ni siquiera creo que sean del mismo grupo huevo" dijo Chimeco con mirada acusatoria. "Nyahaha, Cacturne y Skitty, sentados en un árbol, be-sán-do-se… ¡Nyahahaha!"

El príncipe halló las palabras adecuadas.

"¡PÓNGANSE A TRABAJAR AHORA MISMO, GRANDÍSIMOS IDIOTAS, O DESPÍDANSE PARA SIEMPRE DE SU COMIDA!" Y si las palabras no les generaban ningún efecto, muy seguramente el ataque de 'misil aguja' que les lanzó sí que lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9

Los tórtolos se paseaban como niños sin supervisión adulta por la ciudad viendo tiendas aquí y allá. Skitty se quedó un rato bobeando en la tienda de dulces mientras que Roselia decidió ir un par de tiendas a lado a ver prendas especiales para exhibiciones; mientras miraba fijamente unos corbatines en el aparador, vio un par de figuras reflejarse tras él.

"¡Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que Roselia, el último ganador de una copa de concursos!" Gritó alegremente la Seviper que llevaba una falda y unos lentes de sol… ¡Y no vayas a cuestionar la lógica del asunto!

"Te estábamos buscando, chulis, como parte de tu club de fans vinimos personalmente a entregar el pase VIP" siguió hablando el Chimeco que por alguna razón también llevaba falda.

—¡Guácala de Torchic! —Exclamó June haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Mi niña, tú mejor que yo deberías saber lo cómodas que son las faldas y lo bien que se prestan a presumir pierna… eso… no quiere decir que yo lo sepa de primera mano, ¿eh?

—¡Pero si los Chimecos no tienen…! Bueno… seguiré escuchando la historia…

Roselia no era de los que se dejaban engañar fácilmente y sospechó del asunto, sin embargo, el Equipo Dirigible podía llegar a ser convincente de vez en cuando, al menos cuando tenían a alguien con dos dedos de frente haciendo los planes. Seviper y Chimeco le contaron que en la ciudad cada cierto tiempo se organizaba un evento súper exclusivo para todos los campeones de concursos donde se llevaban un par de rondas de exhibición y los miembros más experimentados compartían experiencias con los más jóvenes.

A pesar de que ya no era tan frío ni presumido desde que viajaba en compañía, el pokémon rosa no había perdido ese toquesito de soberbia que lo hacía ser él mismo y el mero hecho de vislumbrarse entre los mejores coordinadores le quitó todas las sospechas de encima.

"De acuerdo, iré al evento, sólo debo ir por Skitty y…"

"¡Aguarda un momento!" interrumpió la víbora. "Estamos hablando de un evento muy pero muy exclusivo, sólo tú tienes permitido el acceso." Al principio Roselia se negó a ir si no podía llevar a Skitty consigo, pero sus 'fans' siguieron seduciéndolo con lo maravillosa que solía ser la fiesta y al final con cierta resignación aceptó. A modo de no sentirse tan culpable, pensó en compartir lo que aprendiera de la fiesta una vez que terminara con sus amigos.

Un poco a tirones y empujones llegaron a una bodega abandonada, algo muy lejano al hotel o salón de fiestas que se imaginaba. Una vez dentro, observó que sólo había cajas enormes y un par de máquinas para cargar los paquetes a los barcos ya que se encontraban en una ciudad con puerto.

"¡De qué se trata esto!" Reclamó con enojo. "¡Nyahaha! ¡Has caído en la trampa del Equipo Dirigible!" alardearon a la par que Meowth salía de su escondite con un control en su mano.

"Es imposible que salgas de aquí" fanfarroneó el otro gato pulgoso, "el acceso principal está automatizado y sólo se puede entrar y salir con este control… ¿¡A que no somos unos genios!?"

"Eso… y por la ventana de allá que no tiene ninguna clase de protección" señaló Roselia a la única ventana del edificio que encima estaba medianamente abierta.

El Equipo Dirigible y June se llevaron la palma al rostro por el enorme fallo que habían cometido.

"¡Pues no creas que te vamos a dejar escapar!" Gritaron los tres lanzándose al ataque. A pesar de tener la ventaja numérica, se trataban de unos debiluchos que no pudieron hacer mucho ante la tenacidad del pokémon coordinador. Como dije antes, nada le podía quitar lo soberbio de encima, así que quiso presumir que aun siendo un combate real podía lucirse como si fuese un concurso y efectuó un 'giro rápido' combinado con 'picotazo venenoso'. Y el muy lerdo no se fijó que al atacar sin apuntar con precisión, uno de los misiles impactó sobre un botón que accionaba el mecanismo de las grúas de carga; aterrizó justo delante de uno de los brazos mecánicos que en ese momento giró y le dio de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Seviper, Chimeco y Meowth se acercaron con cautela y hasta lo picaron con una varita para ver si se movía, al ver que en verdad estaba noqueado dieron un salto de alegría. "¡Justo cómo lo habíamos planeado!"

—Como dice mamá, para tonto no se estudia.

—Y por una vez en la vida estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Luego papá me dice que te pregunte dónde sacaste el doctorado… Tío Harley, ¿qué es un doctorado? —Su pregunta no pudo ser respondida mientras Harley se retorcía como un Wurmple con epilepsia. Después de que casi le da un soponcio, continuó con su relato.

Skitty salió cargando unas bolsas de caramelos y le sorprendió no ver a Roselia por ningún lado, pensó que a lo mejor el aroma de los dulces lo había mareado y que se fue a dar un respiro cerca, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tampoco había visto a Cacturne el resto de la mañana. Se fue a una esquina a esperarlos, pero era obvió a quién realmente aguardaba y con quién se hubiese ido sin reparo alguno. Ella era de esos pokémon que así se tragaran una reserva de azúcar le daba sueño teniendo el estómago lleno y comenzó a pestañar mientras esperaba; cuando abrió los ojos, vio a dos curiosos pokémon frente a ella, pokémon que llevaban un mostacho falso y delantales de tendero.

"¡Ay, no me lo puedo creer, si es Skitty, la gatita más mona de los concursos!" Gritó con júbilo Chimeco como si estuviera ante la estrella de pop Justin el Bidoof. "Somos los representantes de tu club de fans y te estuvimos buscando por toda la ciudad para invitarte a una comida de gala a orillas del mar", ni siquiera se preguntó cómo sabían que ella estaría ahí porque la palabra 'comida' era lo único que tenía en mente.

"¡Genial, ya sólo debo ir a buscar a Roselia y…", los dos pokémon fingieron pena con una pose dramática, aunque su actuación estaba lejos de igualar a la del príncipe. "Pobre bella e inocente Skitty, es que todavía no se ha enterado", Skitty preguntó a qué se referían. "Cada año en esta ciudad se organiza un evento ultra-mega-hiper exclusivo al que sólo pueden asistir campeones de copas y Roselia fue invitado". Skitty gritó de la sorpresa. "Pero… pero… él me hubiese avisado… y… él no… iría sin… mi…" Seviper como buen pokémon rastrero se enredó alrededor de la tipo normal y dejó fluir su veneno por ella. "Ay, Skitty, si lo hubieses visto… Fueron los organizadores del evento y nada más le mencionaron que era algo VIP aceptó sin rechistar". "Sí, sí, yo lo vi con estos ojos y lo escuché con estos oídos" dijo Chimeco a pesar de no tener orejas, "dijo algo como… 'Iré al evento y les demostraré a todos quién es el rey de los concursos, absolutamente nadie puede ganarme' sí… así dijo".

Toda la felicidad que inundaba a Skitty se le fue como fuga de desagüe y puso una expresión tan triste que hasta esos bobos se sintieron mal por lo que estaban haciendo… por cinco segundos. Ella se tragó el cuento completito porque sabía que pese a todo, Roselia en el fondo era así y que no había "poder del amor" que pudiese cambiar la verdadera naturaleza de un pokémon.

"Supusimos que estarías triste y por eso como fans vinimos a alegrarte el día". A pesar de que ella alegó que ya no tenía hambre se la llevaron de todos modos hasta el puerto. Allí, aguardaba un magnífico manjar sobre una mesa y adornos puestos sobre las cajas oxidadas y las señalizaciones de 'prohibido el paso'. Al ver la mesa llena de comida, Seviper y Chimeco comenzaron a babear y le pidieron a Skitty aguardar unos segundos. Corrieron tras las cajas que era donde se escondía el príncipe.

"Oye, Cacturne… ¿podemos darle una probadita a lo que hay en la mesa?" preguntó el pokémon campana.

"¡Ni hablar, todo lo que he preparado es sólo para Skitty y para mí!"

"¡Recuerda que aún nos debes el pago! ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo poner al otro bobo en su lugar!" Le recriminó Seviper.

"¡Ya les dije que les pagaré la comida en un restaurante. Vayan a sus puestos antes de que me arrepienta de la oferta que les hice… Por cierto, ¿está el otro en su posición?" Seviper sacó un comunicador para hablar con Meowth, que se encontraba en el fondo del mar dentro de un submarino con forma de Tentacruel.

El plan consistía en que mientras Skitty tuviera la guardia baja, fingirían el ataque del feroz pokémon marino, en eso llegaría Cacturne a salvarla y a terminar de comer todo en una supuesta cita romántica.

—¿Y cómo les dio tiempo de hacer todo eso?

—¡Yo qué sé, vivimos en un mundo donde dos dinosaurios controlan el tiempo y el espacio y si uno de ellos se tira un gas se jode toda la continuidad del espacio-tiempo! Además, a mí sólo me importa que mi dulce galletita de jengibre tenga una linda historia para irse a dormir.

Seviper y Chimeco regresaron con su comensal, le pidieron que se sentara y a pesar de que la comida olía deliciosamente a kilómetros, Skitty no probó ni un solo bocado. Le suplicaron que comiera algo pero ella sólo negaba con la cabeza y decía que no se sentía con ánimos. Al ver el tremendo desperdicio y con la tripa rugiéndoles a todo, desobedecieron las órdenes de Cacturne y no le dieron tregua a ninguno de los platos.

"No sé por qué pensé que realmente podía contar con esos idiotas" murmuró Cacturne desde su escondite de forma malhumorada. Vio lo triste que estaba la gatita de sus sueños y comenzó a fantasear con lo feliz que él la haría, incluso hasta empezó a recitar pequeños discursos. "Skitty, quiero que seas tan feliz como lo soy yo, porque es obvio que estando con alguien tan exquisito como yo… no, espera… Skitty, cuando seamos novios te enseñaré el arte del refinamiento y… no… Skitty… yo… sólo quiero que me quieras porque me haces sentir…"

Tanto Cacturne como su narrador tenían un nudo en la garganta. Su pequeña oyente, en un momento reflexión, atinó a decir las palabras que por veinte años Harley llevaba temiendo oír.

—No sé muchos de cosas de adultos pero… no creo que eso fuera amor.

El coordinador de Portual se mordió el labio y llevó su mano hasta el codo del otro brazo; lanzó un largo suspiro y después le sonrió a June.

—En realidad me alegra que a pesar de tu edad te des cuenta de esas cosas, hay gente que se tarda toda una vida en aceptar sus errores, y aún después de mucho tiempo, duele… un poco… un poco-mucho, la verdad. Y te daré otro consejo que te hará la adultez mucho más fácil… ¡Jamás te termines juntando con alguien cree tener la razón con argumentos! Siempre termina siendo: "Cacturne, deja de culparte por lo que pasó y deja atrás el pasado. Cacturne, te digo que no es sano que te quieras desquitar con un desconocido porque no supo apreciar tu abrigo hecho a mano…" Y que luego ya ni siquiera le quieras hablar porque sabes que te va a decir un "¡TE LO DIJE! ¿YA VEZ? HARLEY, NO DEBISTE COMPRAR LAS GÁRGOLAS".

June se veía más espantada que confundida por la escena.

—AH, PERO QUE LA HISTORIA TRATABA DE UN CACTURNE Y UNOS POKÉMON TONTOS, ¿VERDAD? ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

—Ammm… tío Harley… eso… es la guía de teléfonos…

—LO SIENTO, OLVIDÉ QUE NO TE ESTABA LEYENDO NINGÚN LIBRO PORQUE EN REALIDAD NO HAY ESCRITOR ALGUNO QUE TENGA LA CREATIVIDAD QUE YO TENGO —gritó riéndose como loco mientras aventaba la guía por ahí e intentaba controlarse antes de June se pusiera a llorar—. Listo, ya estoy mejor, yo sólo quiero terminar con esta historia y darle fin a lo que comenzó hace ya tiempo…

Meowth observaba como sus compañeros se daban un festín desde el periscopio del submarino. "Ajale-jaleo, ¡yo también quiero comida! ¡Nya, al diablo la señal, subiré con el submarino y me llevaré la mesa entera!" Pero cuando quiso avanzar, notó que algo le estaba obstruyendo el motor; puso a toda marcha el equipo y cerca del propulsor salió un Tentacool muy mareado y confundido. "Sólo es una fea medusa" y dicho esto, accionó un botón que hizo que uno de los tentáculos de metal le diera un golpe, haciendo que la medusa se fuese llorando. Poco antes de que el submarino pudiese salir a tierra, otra cosa hizo que el motor se atorara, pero aunque puso máxima velocidad, el armatoste no se movía, así que volvió a dirigir la mira detrás de él. "¡Ay, nana pancha!"

De pronto se oyó un gran sonido de algo saliendo del mar y se trataba de un Tentacruel muy furioso. Seviper y Chimeco miraron al pokémon y no se espantaron pensando que se trataba de su amigo. "Vaya, no recordaba que nos hubiese quedado tan realista". Cuando Skitty se percató del peligro, los peleles fingieron pánico: "¿¡Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos!?" gritaron para darle la señal a Cacturne. El príncipe ya alistaba su smoking y corbatín cuando sintió que algo le tiraba de la patita. Bajó la mirada y notó que estaba rodeado de varios Tentacool. "¡Qué asco!" chilló, "¡Me ensucian mi traje, fuera, fuera!" Gritó atacando con 'pin misil'. Las medusitas se defendieron usando 'supersónico' confundiendo a Cacturne que empezó a correr de un lado a otro hasta que se estrelló de cara con una de las cajas del muelle, quedando inconsciente.

"¿¡Y AHORA QUIÉN PODRÁ AYUDARNOS!?" Volvieron a gritar los otros malechores, pero no se espantaron al ver que Cacturne no llegaba sino que temblaron de pánico al ver que en uno de los tentáculos llevaba a Meowth con ojos de espiral. Tentacruel arrojó al pokémon sobre de ellos con todas sus fuerzas y el impacto –nunca sabré como– causó una explosión que los mandó a volar.

"¡El Equipo Dirigible ha sido vencido otra vez!" Gritaron mientras se volvían un puntito en el cielo.

Skitty estaba paralizada por el temor de ver a semejante pokémon causando estragos y por primera vez, se sintió completamente abandonada a su cruel destino.

—¿Y qué pasó con Roselia? ¿En eso llega a salvarla?

—Pues… ¡Arceus mío, si ya es bien tarde y los irresponsables de tus padres todavía no llegan! Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

—¡No! ¡Quiero saber qué pasa después! O… O… si no… yo…

—¡Qué lindo! ¡Ya aprendiste a chantajear… casi…! Así hasta pareces mi hija —dijo murmurando.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada, que me gusta crear suspenso.


	10. Chapter 10

Roselia despertó con una buena jaqueca y con el cuerpo atado por sogas gruesas y ásperas, usar 'corte' no le iba a servir para poderse zafar. Un ataque tan poderoso como 'planta viva' le serviría para romper las sogas… y el techo de la bodega sobre su cabeza. Intentó pensar en una forma de salir de ahí mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro, cosa que le hizo notar que, en realidad, las cuerdas no estaban del todo bien aferradas a su cuerpo ya que eran muy eficaces para sujetar objetos grandes y no pokémon menuditos como él. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos a la par que reptaba como un Caterpie y… ¡listo! Era una de esas cosas de maña vale más que fuerza con todo y que no fuera la planta más lista del lugar. Antes de marcharse, comenzó a cuestionarse el motivo por el cual lo habían encerrado en ese sitio, es decir, era la primera vez que llegaba a la ciudad, ¿por qué alguien haría algo tan malvado? ¿Quién era lo suficientemente sucio, rastrero, desalmado, ruan y despiadado como para ejecutar algo así?

El muy sinvergüenza pensó en alguien con pinchitos, ¿puedes creerlo? Habiendo tantas posibilidades como una malvada organización haciendo de las suyas o siendo parte de una antigua profecía hecha por gente que fumaba mucha hierba y que siempre incluía algún pokémon legendario… No, no; a sospechar mal del príncipe siempre… pero bueno, la cosa es que intuyó que Skitty podía estar en alguna clase de peligro; así que, usando un par de ataques, se abrió paso por la ventana y corrió sin saber a ciencia en qué punto buscar.

La pequeñita seguía temblando al ver el semblante malhumorado del pokémon del mar, intentó acercarse y apenas pudiendo entonar dijo: "Disculpe, señor Tentacruel, no sé por qué está molesto pero nadie aquí está haciendo nada malo". La gran medusa sólo contempló una molestia frente a sí y lanzó un ataque de 'ácido' que por poco le impacta. Sabiendo que nada podría hacer, intentó huir pero una gruesa línea de 'púas tóxicas' le cerró completamente el paso y comenzó a atacar con sus tentáculos como si intentara golpearla con un mazo gigante; ella a duras penas podía esquivar sus ataques y pronto estaría muy cansada para hacerlo, por ello no le quedó más motivo que intentar atacar al menos para despistarlo e intentar huir. Skitty usó 'canto' para dormir a su rival y funcionó, la gran bolsa de agua cerró los ojos y comenzó a roncar; alegre al ver que había funcionado, se dio la media vuelta para planear cómo esquivar la gran mancha de púas sin hacerse daño ya que posiblemente de un salto no iba a llegar. Antes de poder calcular si llegaría impulsándose con su cola, un molesto sonido deshizo los complejos cálculos de su mente (como de dos dígitos, no creo que pudiese con más) y miró una vez más a Tentacruel para darse cuenta que se trataba de un ataque de 'chirrido' que de algún modo parecía venir de dentro del pokémon. El ataque fue tan ruidoso que logró despertar al pokémon de agua quien, al caer en la cuenta de que Skitty lo había adormecido, enfureció aún más.

Tentacruel atacó con un poderoso 'rayo burbuja' que acertó, y ten por seguro que si se hubiese tratado de 'hidrobomba' no podría contarte esta historia por tener contenido para niños grandes. Ahora se encontraba herida y –lo peor para todos los felinos– ¡completamente empapada! Parecía que la gran medusa preparaba otro ataque, pero la determinación de Skitty la hizo permanecer de pie y meneando su colita para usar 'ayuda' y esperar un milagro. Muy cerca de ahí, Cacturne seguía lo suficientemente inconsciente como para poderse levantar y ayudar, pero algo muy dentro de él permanecía encendido y cálido…

" _Mi pequeña… yo… quiero… protegerte_ …" alcanzó a susurrar sin que nadie lo pudiese oír.

Cuando el ataque estuvo listo, no fue un destello de luz lo que salió de su hocico, sino un rayo de oscuridad que se impactó de lleno en la cara de Tentacruel; por supuesto que se trataba de un ataque poderoso, pero Skitty era una debilucha y con un ataque que no era de su tipo no iba a bastar para mandar a ese poderoso monstruo a contar Mareeps al fondo del mar, pero sí le dio el suficiente tiempo para tomar un descanso y a Roselia a llegar.

Roselia intentó acercarse a la gatita pero un dolor en su pata se lo impidió, miro hacia abajo para ver un montón de pinchos cubriendo el piso; para su desgracia, bastó ese toque para quedar envenado aunque no de gravedad. Intentó pensar en cómo deshacer el tapete tóxico ya que no poseía un ataque como 'giro rápido' pero no iba a dejar que eso le cerrara las posibilidades. Hábilmente, usó 'danza pétalo' para cubrir la plataforma con flores de cerezo y con ello poder cruzar. Skitty se reunió con él dándole un gran abrazo y después un grito de preocupación al notar que Roselia se había envenado al ir en su rescate.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto ella. "No sabía dónde estabas, pero cerca de aquí me olió a comida y sospeché que estarías cerca", respondió mientras una gotita se deslizaba por la cabeza de la golosa. "Como sea, debemos ir a un Centro Pokémon para que puedas curarte" dijo ella, pero antes de que pudieran huir, Tentacruel se reincorporó a la batalla más furioso que nunca.

"¡Debemos huir!" Gritó la flor, pero la gata ya no estaba tan convencida, el pokémon estaba tan enojado que con toda seguridad los seguiría y eso representaba poner a la ciudad en riesgo. Roselia coincidió en que la única manera de escapar era venciendo en combate… ¿Pero cómo? Usar 'planta viva' no serviría porque se encontraban sobre un muelle de acero; además, si Roselia se debilitaba por efecto del veneno, el ataque se volvería a descontrolar poniéndolos en peligro. 'Rayo solar' podría servir pero requería mucho tiempo para su ejecución, aun así era una opción más segura.

"Skitty, ¿intentaste ya algún movimiento de soporte?" "Sí" respondió, "pero usé canto e inmediatamente se puso de pie, no creo que vuelva a servir". "Necesito que hagas tiempo para poder usar 'rayo solar'", "¿¡Qué!?" Gritó de asombro, "¡Roselia, no puedes arriesgarte, el veneno!", "¡No importa!" Le reclamó él. "Tú eres de la clase de pokémon que nunca se rinde teniendo las cosas en su contra, y yo no me pienso quedar atrás" le dijo sonriendo con cierta felicidad.

Skitty se puso colorada pero no se dejó llevar por el momento, sino que se lanzó a dar de todo de sí para poder vencer en equipo. Haciendo eco de las palabras de su amigo, decidió usar algunos movimientos de apoyo para distraer al enemigo. Primero lanzó 'atracción' esperando con eso poder esquivar un par de golpes, pero el ataque no tuvo ninguna clase de efecto.

"Vaya, así que resultó ser la señora Tentacruel".

Y la señora atacó con 'bomba lodo'. Alejándose lo más que pudo, Skitty usó 'doblebofetón' para desviar los ataques procurando que ninguno se fuera a dirigir a Roselia. Cuando quiso atacar al pokémon planta, ella desvió su atención usando su 'voz cautivadora', pero esto le costó un buen golpe directo de parte de Tentacruel.

Roselia no solo sufría por el dolor del veneno sino por la angustia de no poder proteger de forma directa a Skitty en lo que preparaba el ataque; peor aún, sentía que todo esto era culpa suya por haberse dejado seducir por una promesa de fama pasajera; se repetía que, de haber estado en su lugar, Skitty no hubiese aceptado ir sin él, es más, hasta se hubiese llevado arrastrando a Cacturne con ellos para que todos pudiesen asistir y divertirse.

"Soy tan egoísta, no soy digno de ella…"

"¡Roselia, concéntrate en ese rayo solar!" Escuchó que le gritaba y al mirar, la contempló con la cara llena de manchones y raspones, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Vamos a vencer, juntos!"

Y con una energía como para propulsar un cohete a la luna, Skitty se lanzó con todo a mordiscos y arañazos contra la medusa que aun con sus múltiples tentáculos no podía igualar la agilidad con la que ella iba de un lado a otro, sin importarle el cansancio o dolor.

Entonces Roselia apuntó hacia Tentacruel y poniendo todo el corazón en ello, hizo brillar las rosas de su cuerpo y gritó para darle la señal a su compañera que, usando su cola, brincó a un lado mientras el rayo más poderoso que hubiese podido crear salió disparado.

Un solo golpe bastó para poner a Tentacruel fuera de combate… y a Roselia completamente de rodillas exhausto por culpa del veneno. Skitty corrió a su lado para lamer con cuidado su mejilla para mantenerlo despierto.

"Roselia… perdón… yo… siempre me dices que no debo ser distraída ni demasiado ingenua pero..."

"No… escúchame Skitty… todo esto fue mi culpa…"

"¿A qué te refieres? Si tú viniste a salvarme".

"¿Salvarte?" Incluso debilitado, Roselia no pudo resistir hacer ese gestito con la hoja de su cabeza aunque muy lentamente. "Skitty, tú nunca has necesitado que un príncipe venga a salvarte; aunque no quería admitirlo en un principio, tú siempre has sido muy fuerte, no en los músculos, sino en voluntad, eso es lo que te hace especial…"

"Roselia…"

"Pero eso en el fondo me daba miedo, ¿sabes? Admitir que eres mejor que yo… que tonto soy…"

"¡No digas eso! ¡Yo no soy mejor que tú! Pero tampoco creo que tú seas mejor que yo; los dos tenemos virtudes y defectos diferentes y… complementarnos es lo que nos hace ser mejores".

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, pero antes de poder continuar con su discursito, otro sonido extraño vino de Tentacruel, mas no daba la impresión de que fuese el pokémon quien produjera el sonido. Debilitada, la medusa abrió los ojos e intentó seguir dando pelea aunque sin éxito. Skitty se acercó hasta donde estaba a pesar de que Roselia le gritó que tuviese cuidado.

"Por favor, señora Tentacruel, te ruego que me escuches. No sé por qué nos has atacado pero… no estamos enojados por eso; no queremos hacerte daño, sólo que te tranquilices para que nadie salga herido".

Esta vez el pokémon marino comenzó a escuchar las palabras de su contrincante. Entonces abrió un par de sus tentáculos relevando a una medusa pequeña con un gran chichón en su cabeza que no dejaba de llorar. Skitty comprendió que ese Tentacool era una de sus crías y que alguien lo había lastimado, y por eso subió a la superficie pensando que ellos le habían hecho daño. Skitty podía curar ligeramente sus heridas pero no las de los demás, de todos modos le llegó el presentimiento de que si lo intentaba podía lograrlo. Cerró sus ojos y guiada por ese sentimiento, comenzó a menear su cola que pronto brilló en destellos de color arcoíris y a emitir un sonido muy tranquilizante. Así, Skitty aprendió 'campaña cura' que no sólo bajó la hinchazón de Tentacool poniéndolo feliz, sino que hizo desaparecer el veneno del cuerpo de Roselia. En su idioma, Tentacruel se disculpó por lo que había hecho y se despidió que los que ahora consideraba sus amigos al igual que varias medusas que estaban en los alrededores regresaron al mar.

El sol resplandecía, el cielo era infinitamente azul y una leve brisa salada empapaba sus caritas. Los dos se quedaron viendo donde el cielo se fusionaba con el mar.

"Sabes, por un breve momento, pensé que no vendrías. Unos pokémon me engañaron y me dijeron me he habías dejado por ir a una reunión exclusiva".

El viento seguía soplando y se llevó consigo uno de los pétalos de Roselia.

"No te mintieron, a mí también me engañaron, pero acepté ir. Es por ello que todo esto pasó por mi culpa".

Hubo un momento en que sólo se escuchaban las olas del mar estrellándose contra el muelle, mismo que no duró mucho porque fue interrumpido por la risa de Skitty.

"Al menos a ti te prometieron una gran reunión… A mí sólo me ofrecieron comida y de no haber estado triste… ¡hubiese venido corriendo!"

Lentamente, Roselia también comenzó a reírse. "Somos un desastre" comentó, "pero por eso nos tenemos el uno al otro".

"He oído de muchos pokémon que dicen que cambian por varias razones como… ajem… por amor… o al menos eso pasa mucho en las películas y las novelas, y pensaba que era así: que el cariño volvía mejor a los pokémon".

"Lo hace, Skitty, de verdad lo hace, pero no de ese modo".

Entonces Roselia extendió una bella rosa a su querida gatita. En ese mismo instante, Cacturne recuperó la conciencia y mientras se reincorporaba miró hacia donde estaban…

"Y yo quiero que sigas sacando lo mejor de mí. Skitty… te quiero mucho".

"Yo… ¡Yo también te quiero mucho Roselia! Y quiero seguir siendo un mejor pokémon a tu lado".

Dejando caer la rosa, ambos pokémon se abrazaron, se contemplaron con entusiasmo y juntaron sus rostros para unirse en un romántico beso…

Y Cacturne se desmayó de nuevo.

Pero esta vez tan rápido como se murió, se levantó nuevamente decidido a ponerle fin a esa relación así tuviese que ir él mismo por ese maldito Rapidash mágico para llevarse a Skitty como novia de pueblo; sólo que al dar el primer paso encontró que pegado a su pata todavía se encontraba una medusa a la que dio un pinchazo y arrojó al mar…

… y al dar el segundo paso, un tentáculo salió del agua, lo llevó al fondo y lo que pasó después de eso, de nuevo, no es apto para niños.

—Y para finalizar la historia, pasó el tiempo, Roselia y Skitty evolucionaron, se casaron, tuvieron un adorable Teddiursa y el príncipe se tuvo que quedar a lamentar sus errores mientras la mugrosa Lapras le tiraba los tejos y llegando a pensar que sería feliz con ella pero… no hay finales felices para los Cacturne. Fin. Ahora sí, es hora de que la linda June se vaya a la cama y yo le vaya hablando a mi psicoterapeuta para una sesión de emergencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Así acaba la historia? Es que… ¡Es que no es justo!

—Ya te dije que no podía hacer que Pikachu se quedara con Skitty, es como… ilógico, trillado y anticlimático… aunque no sé si comprendas esa palabra…

—¡No, no es eso! Es que… —Aunque ya se encontraba completamente tapada, June se quitó las cobijas y se puso de pie haciendo un pequeño puchero— ¡Es que si Skitty pudo hacer 'pulso umbrío' era porque Cacturne y ella eran amigos! Y aunque Skitty y Roselia se querían… ¡Cacturne se merece un final feliz!

Aquellas palabras dejaron perplejo a Harley que de golpe vio pasar todos esos años de vivencias, desaventuras y dichas a lado de May y Drew.

—Tío Harley… ¿Estas llorando?

—¿Ah? ¿Esto? No… No June, es sólo que… es sólo que ya es un poco tarde y yo también estoy cansado —mintió como siempre hacía para hacerse el fuerte frente a la niña—, pero no lo suficiente como para no contarte lo que realmente pasó después…

Pasado un rato, Skitty y Roselia encontraron a Cacturne medio agonizando playa más adelante; cuando se recuperó, les mintió diciendo que había ido a playa a refrescarse cuando un Tentacruel sin ningún motivo aparente lo atacó… afortunadamente, ellos le creyeron y terminaron echando la culpa de todo el incidente al Equipo Dirigible. A pesar de eso, las cosas jamás volvieron a ser iguales: Skitty y Roselia se tenían a ellos y Cacturne cada vez se sentía más y más dejado de lado, intentó seguir con sus mofas pero nada de lo que hacía servía para atraer la atención de Skitty. Con los ánimos bajos, llegó el momento del Gran Festival, perdió en la primera ronda y con la autoestima destrozada, se fue sin decir nada a su casa. Pasó varias semanas encerrado sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, apenas comía y no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Entonces, un día, escuchó sonar el timbre y después de varias veces se dignó a abrir.

"¡Ya les he dicho mil veces que no estoy interesado en conseguir un seguro!... Oh… ¡Chicos, son ustedes!... Eh… ¿Cómo supieron donde vivo?"

"Parece que cuando dijiste que eras un pokémon muy popular no estabas mintiendo, todos aquí saben dónde vives" dijo Skitty alegremente.

"Necesito ir a quitar mi nombre de la Sección Amarilla" dijo entre dientes.

"Te desapareciste como si nada y nos preocupamos, vinimos a ver si estabas bien" comentó Roselia.

"¿Ver si estaba bien? ¡Ja! ¿Y desde cuándo ustedes, par de párvulos, se preocupan por lo que a mí me pase?" Respondió aún dolido por la situación. Roselia iba a responderle algo de una manera no muy amable, pero la gatita se adelantó para apaciguar las cosas.

"Claro que nos preocupamos por ti… es verdad que a veces eres un poquito… difícil… pero sin ti, ya no somos la bonita familia feliz, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ski-Skitty" nuevamente su corazoncito volvió a latir como un Loudred haciendo 'alboroto'.

"Cierto, además, ha sido en parte gracias a tus necedades que comenzamos a viajar juntos y bueno… que Skitty y yo te debemos esta cercanía, pero también te debemos varias alegrías y lecciones valiosas… aunque no terminen de compensar los dolores de cabeza".

Posiblemente en otras circunstancias, aquellas palabras le hubiesen valido una buena dosis de 'balas semilla' pero en esa ocasión, Cacturne sintió una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

"Eres nuestro amigo, Cacturne, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti" le dijo Skitty.

"¿Soy… su amigo? ¿Y… me quieren?"

"Por supuesto" reafirmó Roselia "y esperamos que tú nos veas de la misma manera" terminó la frase moviendo su hojita.

Cacturne no pudo contener toda esa felicidad y con lágrimas en los ojos los alzó en un abrazo –con pinchazo incluido– porque ese día el príncipe aprendió que el amor no era como él solía imaginarlo y que, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser él aún quería a Skitty de una forma completamente distinta, no necesitaba tenerla encerrada en una oscura torre esperando a que lo colmara de bellos cumplidos y halagos falsos cuando su amistad representaba un cariño sincero que lo llenaba de dicha y alegría.

Cacturne descubrió que no era necesario llegar al beso que despertaba princesas para poder tener su propio final feliz… porque él siempre lo sería a lado de sus amigos.

—Aunque eso no significó que Cacturne perdiera su toque ni que dejara de fastidiarlos cada que tiene la oportunidad —dijo el anfitrión sacando la lengua mientras June reía disimuladamente—. ¿Ese te parece un mejor final? —La niña dio un salto de alegría que lejos de reprimir, Harley estuvo a nada de saltar él también por recordar lo mucho que podía llegar a querer a los padres de la niña.

Alistando todo una vez más, Harley le dio un paternal beso de las buenas noches en la frente, apagó la lámpara y cerró la puerta echándole un último vistazo a su angelical rostro.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que escuchara que era la puerta del frente la que se abría.

—¡Qué horas son estas de llegar, padres desnaturalizados! Y encima —comenzó a olfatear— ¿Estuvieron bebiendo, verdad méndigos?

—Yo le dije que nomás una copita y terminamos haciendo "Octillery" —dijo Drew medio tambaleándose.

—¡Ni siquiera se les ocurra ir a ver a la niña en ese estado! ¡No me la vayan a pervertir con sus decadencias! —Chilló resignadamente.

—¿De qué hablas? Si tú bebes como cinco veces más que nosotros… ¿Te acuerdas de esa navidad en casa de Ash?

—Detalles, detalles… Pero definitivamente si no fuera por mí y mi basto conocimiento de la vida, esa pequeña criatura ya se podría ir despidiendo de una vida de gente bien —para ese momento, hablaba de June más como si fuese su padre que como su niñera de medio tiempo.

—Ya decía yo que ese gusto por las gárgolas no lo había adquirido en el jardín de niños —musitó Drew mientras comenzaba a verlo feo.

—¡Ya, shhh! No hay que hacer tanto ruido o si no June se despertará —hasta con unos tragos de más, May parecía seguir siendo la voz de la razón del grupo—. Harley, muchas gracias por cuidarla, a veces no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—¿Tener una gran vida? —Respondió el marido de la castaña aunque esta vez sólo recibió un buen codazo en el costado de su parte.

Quedando todo entre risas de amigos, Harley se despidió de la pareja, no sin una invitación a cenar para la próxima semana a la que se hizo del rogar y amenazando con que con su actual sazón él tendría que hacer todo el trabajo sucio en la cocina. Y así, el excéntrico coordinador comenzó a alejarse sin quitarle la mirada a aquella ventana de alcoba, donde esa noche recordó no el amor que por mucho tiempo sintió que perdió, sino el que ganó aprendiendo que la vida no era como en los cuentos de hadas… sino que era mucho, mucho mejor.

Fin.


End file.
